Together as a family! An S-CLASS FAMILY!
by laxus23
Summary: Gray,Gajeel,Laxus,Mystogan,and Mirajane are all S-Class students and best friends! But what if Mystogan died? Will they accept the new student who replaced him or will they hate him?
1. IMPORTANT SO READ FIRST!

**_Read first!_**

PRINCIPLE: MAKAROV

S-CLASS STUDENTS: GRAY, GAJEEL, LAXUS, MIRAJANE, AND MYSTOGAN.[JELLAL]

NORMAL RANKED STUDENTS: NATSU, WENDY, LUCY, ELFMAN, AND OTHERS TOO!

ENEMIES: COBRA, ANGEL, MIDNIGHT, RACER, AND MEST

[ERZA DOESN'T COME OUT IN THIS STORY.]

**I PLAY THE ROLE AS GRAY.**

**I MADE GRAY AND GAJEEL S-CLASS STUDENTS AND GRAY AS AN ICE DRAGON SLAYER!**

**EVERYONE IN MY STORY IS A TEENAGER!**


	2. The S-Class Students!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

"This is the fifth time coming late to class, Gray!" Principle Makarov said. I yawned and said "I'm sorry but i slept really late." Principle Makarov looked at me in a disappointment look," Gray just take your seat so we can start class now." I nodded went to my seat between Gajeel and Mirajane.

"HA! You got in trouble again, Gray!" Gajeel said to me.

"Gray you should stay out of trouble now and come early to school." Mirajane said to me with a concern look on her face.

I yawned again. "Ill try."

While Makarov was talking about a new lesson about magic i just doodled on my paper. For a while I got bored of doodling and looked around the classroom. I saw Gajeel looking out the window, Mirajane and Mystogon taking notes, and Laxus sleeping behind his book. Then someone knocked down the door. It was a pink haired boy, with one long sleeve and one short sleeve, and had fire magic around his hands. That person was the one and only Natsu.

Everyone in the class was surprised to see him even Laxus woke up to see what was all ruckus.

"Hey Laxus!Fight me!" Natsu yelled out.

Laxus just striked him with lightning and laughed at him.

"Laxus! That's enough!" Makarov said."So Natsu what are you doing in this building! You are not allowed here! Only S-Class students can be here, go back to your building!"

Natsu's fist pumped up with fire."Old man my class is too easy! I'm a dragon slayer after all I should be here!"

I laughed."You an S-Class! That's impossible, if you can't even beat me!" Natsu looked at me angry."SHUT UP! You stupid ice brain! What can you do to stop me from being an S-Class!"

I stood up and said "I know I can beat you in a second and you wouldn't even last a day in a mission anyways."

"That's enough you two! Makarov said. "Natsu go back to your building or I'll punish you." Natsu got scared and left.

Gajeel laughed "That salamander thinks he's strong as us. Give me a break!"

"Now, now Gajeel he could if he tried...a lot." Mirajane said then Gajeel smirked.

"Yeah right." Laxus said.

"I think Natsu will come back soon and would want to fight with one of us to prove he's strong."Mystogan said

"Even if he did he couldn't have beat one of us." I said.

"That's enough talking. Okay now in 3 days were going to have a school battle with the regular class student."Makarov said. We were all surprised when we heard that."WHAT!? WHY!? If we fight them they'll be crushed!" I said

"I agree with Gray." Mirajane said."It'll be too easy for us and hard for them."

Makarov nodded "Yes I agree but we need to make them strong. That's why I arranged to this."

Me and Gajeel sighed. Laxus and Mystogan were serious about this. "But, this will be difficult for them I mean we have 3 dragon slayers in this class. Gajeel as the iron dragon, Gray as the ice dragon and Laxus as the lightning dragon." Mirajane said.

"So what?" I said. "Natsu is a dragon slayer and they have Wendy too, so it doesn't matter."

Makarov sighed. "That's enough. It's been settled now so you can't do anything about it. Now class is about to end so get your stuff and leave."

The bell rang and we all left for lunch.


	3. The Cafeteria

When we left our building to get our lunch everyone from the lower classes stared at us in admiration. "Wow! Its the S-Class!" Wendy said. Everyone was looking at us,talking about us, even some crazy fan girls were yelling Mystogans, Gajeels, and Laxus name like crazy!

"It's so loud." Laxus said. Mystogan, Gajeel, and I agreed with him. While we were heading to the cafeteria, until Natsu came up to us."Hey! One of you guys fight me!" He yelled out.

"You just never learn do you?" I sighed. "You cant win against us."

Natsu got mad and tried to punch me. When he was about to punch me I dodged his attack easily! "Too easy!" I said and I kept on walking.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" He said.

"Natsu! Calm down!" Lucy said. " Lets just get our lunch." Lucy grabbed Natsu from his scarf and dragged him into the cafeteria.

When we entered the cafeteria it was really crowded. "There's too many people." Mirajane said.

"Yeah we should just kick their asses so they can leave!"Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Well that's mean." She told him. Gajeel just shrugged.

When we got in line it was long and slow. "Well I'm going to cut." I said. Gajeel and Laxus agreed with me. We went to the front of the line.

"Hey no cutting in line!" Someone said.

"That's not fair!" Another person said.

"Shut up!" Gajeel yelled out. "Or I'll kick all of your asses!"

They all stood quiet. "Okay then lets just order our food." I said. Gajeel ordered some weird iron thing, i ordered ice-cream and a simple parfait , and Laxus well, I dont know because he just said "My usual." [Since he's Makarov's grandson they know his order.]

When we sat down at our usual spot Lucy came up to us. "Hey guys." She said. "I was wondering if you guys are going to battle against us."

"Yeah we are." Laxus said.

"We'll actually we HAVE to." I said with a bored face.

"Oh,well Principle Makarov told me to tell you guys that after school he wanted to talk to you guys." Lucy explained.

"Yeah, okay thanks." I said. Lucy smiled and left. I wondered what he wanted to talk about.

After a while when school was over we all headed towards Makarov's office.

"So what do you want, old man?" Laxus asked. I sat down and waited for his answer

"I have a mission for you guys." He said.

I was surprised to hear that. "But dont we have that battle with the lower class in 3 days?" Mystogan said.

I nodded, and so did Laxus and Mirajane.

"Yes, i know that." Makarov said. "I'm very aware of that, but this job is very simple. All you have to do is capture some thieves."

I frowned. "That's all?!"

"It doesn't seem so bad." Mirajane said.

"Its too simple." Gajeel said.

Makarov nodded. "I know but there's one condition."

"What's the condition?" I asked.

Makarov kind of smirked."Well, you guys cant make a mess."

I laughed. "Wh-what?!"

"You see, every time you guys go off to a mission you always destroy a building or even half the city!" Makarov explained.

"So what!?" Gajeel said. "We save those people's asses, and they want us not to destroy anything?! That's stupid!"

I nodded in agreement. _That's true though though, we save their freakin lives and they dont want us to destroy anything? That's ridiculous. _

"So anyways, where's this job at?" I asked.

"Its not far, its one of the of the towns that are close to us. And that place is called Sinnoh." Makarov said.

We all nodded and left to the train station to go to Sinnoh. While we waited I was there waiting anxiously in the train station. My stomach started to hurt and I could tell Gajeel wasn't feeling good either. _I REALLY HATE TRANSPORTATION._

When the train arrived I told everyone I would rather walk and meet them there. Even Gajeel agreed with me. While I started walking with Gajeel, Laxus got us from the collars and threw us in the train. "Stop being scaredy cats and go sit down." He said.

When we found a place to sit I sat next to the window so fresh air would hit me.

"I'm not feeling...well." I said. Gajeel nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too."

Mirajane giggled, Mystogan smiled, and Laxus gave us a little smirk. "HA! Dragon Slayers! Your both a bunch of weaklings. You guys cant handle a train ride! I'm surprised your both S-class!" Laxus said.

I tried to giving him a dirty look but i couldn't, because i was feeling too sick. "Sh-Shut up." I said.

"But aren't you a Dragon Slayer too Laxus?" Mirajane asked. "Why aren't you getting sick too?"

"Its because I'm not pathetic like them." Laxus said with a laugh.

I sighed and though _Yeah right. He isn't getting sick because he's holding it in._

Before I could have said that, I blacked out!


	4. The Mayor

When I woke up I saw myself being dragged by my shirt collar. When I looked up it was Gajeel dragging me! I blinked once. Then twice. "Hey!" What are you doing?!" I yelled out at Gajeel. Gajeel looked at me and smirked.

"Your finally awake huh?" He said. He let go of my shirt collar and I fell hard on the floor.

"HEY!" I yelled at him again, then Gajeel laughed at me.

"Why are you dragging me?" I asked.

"I had to." Gajeel said with a bored look. "We were all going to leave you in the train but Mirajane told us to take you. I had no choice she gave me a scary look or i would have left you."

I thanked Mirajane and she gave me a warm smile. "Are we there yet?" I said.

"Yeah we just need go to the mayor's office to tell him we're here." Mirajane said.

When we got to the mayor's office the mayor recognized us. He was tall as me, had black hair, one purple eye,and the other green."You're finally here!" He said with a bright smile. He hugged us all except for Gajeel and Laxus. (Gajeel pushed him away, and Laxus gave him a mean look and it looked like he was going to strike him with lightning if he got any closer.)

"Well as you can see you need to catch some thieves without destroying any buildings. Were in a tight budget, because of those thieves." The mayor said. We all nodded in agreement. But then Gajeel leaned on the wall and it made a huge crack on the wall.

"Idiot!" I said to him.

He scowled at me. "It wasn't my fault. This wall is too weak that's all." He said.

I laughed. "Anyways..." The mayor said. "Please catch those thieves for us. Oh and my name is Lucian."

When we left Lucians office we all went our separate ways."


	5. The Thieves

For a while of searching for the thieves, I got tired. I sat in a bench and looked at my paper of how the thieves looked. One of the thieves had an eye-patch over his left eye, and a square nose. The other thief had a weird hair style and was wearing sunglasses. After a while on sitting on the bench, I saw some weird guys heading towards the bank. I got up and followed them. When I entered the bank all the people in there were hostages.

"Well then, you guys are the thieves of this town, huh?" I said. They both looked at me and smirked.

"So what if we are?" The guy with the eye-patch said.

I smiled."Good then. That means I can beat your asses and leave."

They both looked at me and said "Try."

I ran right up to them and was about to punch them until someone broke the window. "Hey! Don't start the fight without me!" And it was Gajeel of course.

"Hey! We're not suppose to break anything!" Mirajane said coming in with Laxus and Mystogan.

"What a nice reunion we have here." The guy with the eye-patch said. "Now take this!" He threw me a shadow ball but I easily dodged it. "So you use shadow magic! Not to shabby." I said. "Super Freeze Arrow!"

In a flash it took the guy with the eye-patch down."That was easy." I said. Mirajane got him and tied him up with some rope. "Okay then who's next?" I asked looking at the guy with the sunglasses.

"Hey! Gray I'll take this guy out." Gajeel said.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! Just stay out of this." I told him.

"Wanna say that to me again, you stupid ice freak!"

"Sure." I said with a grin." STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Before I knew it, me and Gajeel started arguing. After 5 minutes passed, Mirajane called us." Gray! Gajeel! Lets go now!" She said. We both looked at her in a confused look. _What about the thief with the sunglasses. i thought._

When I saw Mirajane with the two thieves tied up I was surprised, because me and Gajeel didn't fight at all. When we got out of the bank I was still wondering W_ho beat this guy. Was it Laxus? Or Mystogan? Maybe it could have been Mirajane._

"Hey! Who fought this guy?" Gajeel finally asked.

"It was me." Laxus said with a bored face.

"How?" I asked him.

"Don't ask stupid questions...when you two idiots were arguing I went to him and punched him." Laxus said.

"Oh." Gajeel and I said feeling a little bit guilty.

When we arrived to the mayor's office he thanked us. "Thank you so much!" He said hugging us, except for Gajeel and Laxus. "But I can't pay you a lot, because of the crack on the wall, and the window you guys broke."

We all looked at Gajeel in a shame look, but he ignored us. After we left the office we went to the train station and I was punched in the head and got thrown in the train. As soon as the train moved I blacked out.


	6. He Hasn't Changed At All

After the train ride I was still feeling sick and so did Gajeel. Eventually we got to our dorms and me and Gajeel went to sleep on our I woke up I saw Gajeel still sleeping. While I was laying on the grass on the top hill, looking at the clouds, Mystogan came up to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, can I join you." He asked.

"Sure. So what's up?"

"Nothing really just bored." He responded.

"Oh. Okay." I said looking at the sky.

Mystogan then smiled at me.

"What?" I asked him with a confuse look.

"Nothing really its just that I started to remember you didn't like me back then, when we were kids." He said.

~Flashback~

I was in kindergarten with Mirajane and Laxus, as usual. But one day our teacher (Forgot her name) introduced us to a new kid.

"Class we have a new student today." The teacher said. "His name is Mystogan. So, please be kind to him."

Everyone in the class everyone went back to coloring or talking about magic. As soon as I saw Mystogan I got a feeling that I didn't like him. I didn't know why though.

"Gray." The teacher said.

"What?" I answered.

"Mystogan will be sitting next to you from now on, okay?"

I sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Mystogan sat next to me and stayed quiet. Mirajane and Laxus introduced themselves to Mystogan. (Laxus was a nice kid back then,and Mirajane is nice to!)

"Hi! I'm Mirajane" She said with a warm smile.

"Hey, I'm Laxus." Laxus said.

Mystogan just nodded.

"Don't you talk?" I asked him.

"Gray dont be rude!" Mirajane said.

_I'm not being rude. I thought. I just asked him a simple question. _Then I sighed. _I don't really like this kid._

For a few weeks Mystogan wouldn't talk and that got in my nerves.

_I bet he thinks he's so cool. I hate those kind of people. _I thought.

One day at recces Mirajane and Laxus went to the library, to return some books. While I was laying down under a tree, Mystogan came up to me.

"What do you want?" I told him. He just stared at me. "What do you want?! To fight me or something?" I said in an arrogant voice.

He shook his said no. "Why do you dislike me?" He asked. His reaction didn't change at all.

I smirked. "Because it's none of your business."

"You think I'm cool because I don't talk. So you don't like that because you think your the cool one." Mystogan said.

I didnt say anything. I was surprised he knew that. I kept quiet and didn't know what to say.

"So.." He went on. "Lets be friend." He said giving me a smile and held out his hand.

I looked at him confused. "Why? If you know I don't like you." I said.

"Yeah I know." He said. "Lets start over and be friends this time."

"Fine." I said and shook his hand. _This kid is really weird, but I can get use to him. _  
~End of flashback!

As I opened my eyes Mystogan was gone. I chuckled.

_He hasn't changed at all._


	7. The Battle Begins

Today was the day of S-Class VS. Regular Class wizards. I was so exited! _I hope I fight Natsu to humiliate him! _While I left my dorm I saw Gajeel, Mystogan, Mirajane, and Laxus.

"Hey guys!" I said to them.

"Oh, hey Gray!" Mirajane said. "Ready for today's battle?"

"Of course! I can't wait to beat up Natsu in front of everyone!" I said with a big smile.

As we walked to the battle field there was a crowd of students entering at the entrance. I, of course, laughed.

_Pathetic! _"I'm glad we have our own place to enter! Instead of getting crowded with those losers." I said.

When we entered our rooms ,in the building, it was pretty big. There were 3 beds, a sofa, and a great view through our window. As I saw the battlefield through the window I thought it was it was pretty amazing! There were over 1,000 seats! The battle field was huge!

"Wow, its so cool!" I said with excitement!

"Yeah it is." Mystogan said with a small smile.

As I stared at the battlefield, Makarov came in. "Hey there." He said. "Ready for your battle?"

We all nodded. "Okay then lets go down to the battlefield and see our opponent." Makarov said.

We all followed him down the battlefield. When we got there everyone was being really loud. I saw Natsu talking to Lucy and Wendy about how he is going to beat one of us.

"Okay everyone!" Makarov yelled out as loud as he could. "Today is the battle of the S-Class and Regular Class!" It was still loud and people could hardly hear him! So I guess Gajeel wanted to get this over because he went up to where Makarov was and stood next to him.

"HEY LOSERS! SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled. "LETS JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!"

Everyone got quiet and listened to Gajeel. Gajeel smirked and went back to were he was, with us. I laughed a little and so did Mira and Laxus.

"Good job there Gajeel." I said with a laugh!

"Shut up!" Gajeel said.

While the crowd was still quiet Makarov started talking again. "Okay now. First opponent will be told by this machine source that has out opponents research" He said. The machine was medium, had two sides that had said in the top '**S-Class Students**' and '**Regular Class**' , and had two squares below it. The squares were for the two students who were gonna battle against each other and showed their picture, and a handle to pull it.

Makarov pulled the handle and the pictures of us kept spinning but then it stopped! The first picture was Mirajane's picture! I shook my head in disappointment because it wasn't me. Next to the S-Class box was the Regular Students and in their box was Elfman's picture.

"So, our first opponents will be Mirajane VS. Elfman!" Makarov said.


	8. Mira VS Elfman!

The crowd was surprised to hear that. Mirajane VS Elfman! The two siblings! I looked over at Mirajane and to my surprise she was smiling! Then when I looked over at Elfman he was freaking out and saying things like "What?! I'm not going to fight my sister, because that's being a real man!"

Mirajane started walking to the battle field said. "Here I go then!"

"Good luck!" I said. Gajeel and Laxus nodded.

"Try your best." Mystogan said.

Mirajane and Elfman were in the center of the battlefield. I knew this battle was going to be over real soon!

"Okay, now...Start the battle!" Makarov said.

When Makarov left the battlefield everyone started cheering. Mirajane used her take over and turned to whatever demon she was. Elfman also used his take over magic and turned his arm into steel. Elfman tried to punch Mirajane but she dodged it right away! Then Mira appeared behind Elfman and kicked him to the side. Elfman flew to the wall and hit it real hard. When he got up his mark on the wall was there. Elfman ran up to Mira but she was to fast for him then Mira punched Elfman in the face! The crowd was cheering louder!  
Mirajane then changed back to her usual self and went over to Elfman to help him get up.

"The winner is Mirajane!" Makarov said when he somehow appeared in the battlefield. Mira came up to us and smiled.

"Congrats!" I said to her. Gajeel, Laxus, and Mystogan just nodded at her.

"Thanks guys!" Mirajane said. "It was pretty tough out there."

Gajeel laughed. "Yeah right." He said. "You went to easy on him. You don't even have a scratch on yourself! If you tell me that battle was to easy you're lying. We all knew who was going to win."

Mirajane just shrugged and sat down.

"It wasn't a battle to the death." I told Gajeel.

"If im going to the battlefield next then I'm going to battle to death...to make things more interesting." Gajeel said with a smirk.

When we all looked up to the machine we saw Gajeel's picture under the word '**S-Class Students**'. Gajeel just smirked. "I hope i get a strong opponent. Not one of those weaklings they have."

I smiled at him and looked back at the machine. When I saw who was under the word '**Regular Class**' I got disappointed. It was Natsu.  
The crowd cheered in excitement! "Our opponents will be Gajeel Redfox VS Natsu Dragneeel!" Makarov said.

"YES! I get to fight salamander!" Gajeel said in excitement!

I pouted. "That's not fair...I wanted to fight Natsu!" I said. "Gajeel switch with me!"

Gajeel laughed and left to the battlefield. When I saw Natsu he was happy.

"It's not fair!" I said.

Laxus looked at me and said "Shut up."

I did what was told from Laxus. I didn't want to argue with him because I was very disappointment that I didn't get to fight with Natsu.

Then the battle began!


	9. Gajeel VS Natsu!

Gajeel's and Natsu's battle began. Soon as the battle began Gajeel and Natsu didn't waste a second of it!

"All right! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted with both of his arms covered with fire.

"Okay then salamander get ready to lose!" Gajeel said.

"All right!" Natsu said. He headed towards Gajeel and punched him.

Gajeel grinned. "Ha! That didn't hurt a bit!"

Natsu tried punching him again but Gajeel dodged the attack. Gajeel turned his arm into iron and hit Natsu on his back.

While I watched the fight I was very bored. "Hey Laxus, who do you think will win?" I asked.

Laxus looked at me. "No one." He said.

"But someone has to win." I told him.

"Both of these idiots wont. They might either destroy the battle field or use up all their magic." Laxus said.

"That's true." I said. "If it was me out there this battle would have been over by now."

Laxus focused back on the battle. "Yeah right." He said.

When I started watching the battle again both Gajeel and Natsu were about to use their dragon roar.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

No one saw that happened next because of all the smoke. "Who do you think won?" I asked.

"Probably none of them." Mystogan said. "They used up all their magic."

When the smoke was all gone Natsu and Gajeel were both on the floor. I shook my head disappointed at Gajeel. Makarov showed up in the middle of the battle field. "In this battle no one won! IT'S A TIE!" He said. Soon Gajeel came up to us.

He was badly injured. "You couldn't win against Natsu?" I said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Gajeel said while sitting down. "At least I fought with the idiot."

I stood quiet. _H_e won this round.

"Good job Gajeel. You tried." Mirajane said.

"You should have tried harder." Laxus said. "You lost to a wimp."

"SHUT UP!" Gajeel yelled out.

"Okay then, our next opponent will be..." Makarov said.

The machine was passing through pictured of the S-Class and Regular Class. Then it stopped.

"Our next opponent will be..." Makarov started to say. "Gray Fullbuster and Wendy Marvell!"


	10. Gray VS Wendy!

"YES!" I said. "It's finally my turn!" I jumped up and headed to the battle field. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Mirajane said.

"Don't go easy on her just because she's a kid." Laxus said.

"You better not lose!" Gajeel said.

Mystogan just smiled at me. When I arrived at the battle field Wendy was up.

"Sorry Wendy, but I got to finish this real fast. I'm not going easy on you!" I said. I was running up to Wendy but then she made the first move.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She said. I dodged the attack but hit my arm a little.

"Okay then, Ice Maker Cage!" I said. Wendy was trapped and she was looking for a way out. "Ice Cannon!" My cannon blew ice towards Wendy and she fell on the floor.

"The winner is Gray!" Makarov said. I smiled and cheered. Then I helped Wendy get up and took her to her team.

I smiled! "I won!" I said with a fist bump. They all stared at me.

"Beating up a little girl, Gray." Laxus said shaking his head.

"You would at least gave her a chance. She's only a little girl." Gajeel said.

"But you guys said I shouldn't go easy on her!" I told him.

Laxus and Gajeel just shook their heads in disappointment. I sighed and sat down next to Mystogan.

"Good job there!" Mystogan said.

"Thanks." I told him. "At least you're not yelling at me."

He laughed. "But I agree with them. You should have gave Wendy a chance."

I smiled. "Yeah I guess so; it would have been more fun."

I sighed and was waited to see who was our next opponents.


	11. Laxus VS Mystogan?

While I waited for the next battle, Mirajane was bandaging my arm. "Ouch!" I said when Mirajane tighten my bandaged arm.

"Stop being a little girl!" Gajeel said.

"Shut up! It really hurts!" I said.

"You only have a little scrap that's all!" He said.

I looked away not knowing what to say.

"Our next opponent will be Laxus Vs Mystogan!" Makarov announced. Everyone was shocked!

_Wh_at?I thought.

Even Laxus and Mystogan were confused about this.

Hey Gramps! I thought this battle was for S-Class and Regular Class." Laxus said. "So what's the deal of me and Mystogan fighting?"

"Yes, I'm very aware of that Laxus." Makarov said. "But no one is strong enough to fight you guys."

Natsu ran up to Makarov and said, "WHAT!? I can fight Laxus or Mystogan! I'm strong enough!"

"Yeah right." I said under my breath.

Laxus laughed. "Sure Natsu, you can beat us." Laxus said in a sarcastic voice. Then Laxus struck Natsu with lightning. Gajeel, Mystogan, and I laughed. Natsu couldn't move so Elfman came and got him.

"Okay no Laxus and Mystogan please start your battle!" Makarov said and the crowd started to cheer.


	12. Thunder VS Illusions!

Laxus and Mystogan were in the battle field fighting. They started right away and they didn't even let Makarov say 'Let the battle begin.' While the battle began the fight was pretty intense.

"Who do you think will win?" I asked Gajeel.

"Who do you think...?" Gajeel asked.

"I dont know. That's a stupid question." I said.

"Your stupid, stupid!" Gajeel said.

"You just hurt my feelings." I said in a sarcastic voice.

Gajeel sighed, "Shut up!"

I sighed and started watching Laxus and Mystogan's fight. Laxus used his lightning eruption magic while Mystogan used one of his sky magic. Then both of their magic collided together. Then there was a lot of smoke but they were still standing.

"Let's finish this!" Laxus told Mystogan.

"Sure." Mystogan replied.

"Thunder Palace!" Laxus said.

Mystogan tried to dodge it but he couldn't. Mystogan was surrounded by lightning and got hit. When it was over Mystogan was barely standing.

"My turn." Mystogan finally said while panting. He used his five layer magic. It hit Laxus but it hardly had any effect!

"Amazing!" I said.

Then Laxus used Raging Bolt while Mystogan used wind magic. With that much magic power it almost destroyed the whole battle field but then Makarov came and stopped the fight.

"That enough!" Makarov said. "I would let you keep fighting but you guys will destroy the whole place! So...Its a tie!" The crowd cheered like usual.

Laxus and Mystogan then came.

"Congrats you guys!" Mirajane said.

"Tsk, I was just warming up. "Laxus said with a grin.

"Oh well at least its over now." I said walking out of the building.

_But we all knew who would have really won. Laxus would have. _I said in my mind.


	13. Just Go To Sleep!

While the battle of S-Class VS Regular Class was over I was walking towards my dorm with Gajeel but then Elfman and Natsu came up to us.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them.

Natsu said something but I couldn't understand what he said because he was covered with bandages.

"Sorry Natsu, I dont speak stupid." I said with a laugh. Gajeel and Elfman laughed too.

Then Elfman said, "Yeah but I can't believe you beat up a little girl. That isn't being a real man!"

I sighed,"Whatever."

Then Gajeel and I left to our we arrived to our dorm I went to our couch in the living room. I layed there almost falling asleep but Gajeel interrupted me.

"Hey move it." Gajeel said eating some iron.

"I dont wanna..." I said in an exhausted voice. "I'm tired."

"So? I don't care. You hardly battled anyways. All you did was beat up a little girl."

"Shut up Gajeel!"

"You shut up, you idiot!"

Then soon me and Gajeel started arguing. While we were arguing for almost 15 minutes Laxus came in.

"Idiots! Some people are trying to get some rest so shut up!" Laxus said.

We didn't listen to Laxus instead me and Gajeel kept arguing. That got Laxus mad so he punched me. So when he punched me, Gajeel, Laxus, and I started fighting.

After an hour passed Makarov came in. "Settle down you brats!" Makarov said hitting us in our heads. "I could hear you a mile away."

"Where were you?" I asked sitting down and rubbing my pain away from my head.

"What?!" Makarov said confused.

"Well you said you could hear us a mile away so you must have been somewhere far from here." I said.

Makarov sighed, " Gray, shut up."

I stood quiet.

"Now be quiet and Laxus go to your dorm." Makarov said.

Laxus left to his dorm and Makarov left too.

I yawned. "Well im going to sleep."

When I looked for Gajeel he had already left to his room. I went to my room, got to my bed, and I feel asleep right away.


	14. Valentine's Day!

_When_ I woke up I noticed Gajeel wasn't here. As I looked out side I knew I was late because no one was outside. I changed into my uniform and ran to my classroom. As I was about to enter my classroom I was getting ready to get yelled at by Makarov, but when I came in he wasn't there. I sighed in relief.

"You got lucky Gray that he's not here." Gajeel said while eating some iron.

"Shut up." I said. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Gajeel just shrugged. As I walked to my desk I saw a lot of chocolates.

"Who's are these?" I asked pointing at the chocolates.

"Oh." Mirajane said with a smile. "There guys. You know it's Valentine's day today."

_I forgot about that. _I thought. When I sat down I counted all my chocolates. I lost count twice because Gajeel was disturbing me.

"I have 20 chocolate boxes so far." I said with pride. "What about you guys?"

"I have 15." Gajeel said.

"I have 20 too." Mystogan said.

"I have 18." Mirajane said putting her chocolates away.

"Okay, I have...23." Laxus said.

_Tsk, Laxus is winning. _I thought. Then I put all my chocolates away.

"Hey, Gajeel,Mystogan, Laxus." I said and continued on talking. "Why wont we make this a competition? The one who gets more chocolates wins."

"Pathetic." I heard Laxus say.

"Fine." Mystogan said eating a chocolate.

"What does the winner get?" Gajeel asked.

"Ummmm...the winner gets to tell the losers what to do." I said.

"Fine I'm in." Gajeel said with a smirk. "Get ready to lose!"

"Laxus are you in?" I asked him. Laxus just looked at me as if I was stupid or something.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I said with a small smirk."Are you scared of losing? It's okay to lose."

"Shut up ice freak."Laxus said. "It's just a stupid game and we all know your going to lose."

"Tsk. What a sore loser."

"Shut up."

"Then will you play?"

"Will you stop bothering me if I say 'yes' ?"

"Yup."

"Okay I'm in." Laxus said with a sigh.

After a while Makarov cam in. When we came he made us pay attention on his new lesson. Today's lesson was about Dark Magic. I really didn't pay attention but all I heard was that its difficult to defeat Dark Magic. The only way to defeat it is by using almost all your magic or combine any magic together to defeat it. When Makarov finished talking the bell rang. So when Mystogan opened the door lots of girls came in yelling out our names. The room was so crowded that Makarov kicked all of us out to the quad.

There was a group of girls surrounded by me. I gladly accepted each one of them. _I'm totally gonna win_ I thought. When I passed by Laxus I saw more girls with him than me. I even saw Lucy!

Gajeel saw some girls with chocolates and said. "Aren't you going to give me those?" He asked them.

"Sorry,these are to someone else." They responded.

Gajeel just snatched the chocolates away and walked away.

When I went to the cafeteria I saw Mystogan sitting down with a bunch of girls surrounded by him. On the next table next to Mystogan's, Gajeel was there eating lots of iron and accepting lots of chocolates from I finished my lunch, I went out but a lot of girls came up to me and gave me chocolates. As I gladly accepted them someone threw me a chocolate box in my head. When each girl gave a box the bell rang. As I was about to go to class Lucy came up to me.

"Hey Gray." She said. "Here I got you one." Then Lucy handed me a chocolate box.

"Thanks." I said to her. She nodded and left.

As I entered the classroom there were a few more boxes on my table.

"Are these mine?" I asked.

"Yup." Mirajane answered.

A while later we counted all our chocolates and got our results.

"Okay are you guys ready?" I said. Everyone nodded. "I got 88."

"I got 75." Gajeel said like if he didn't care.

"I got 90." Mystogan said.

"I got 93." Laxus said. "So I win."

I frowned. _No I lost. _I thought. "But Laxus I thought you said this game sucks."

"Yeah I said that but you made me play." He said. "So because I won, Gray make me a sandwich, Gajeel pay for my lunch tomorrow, and Mystogan you can do my homework.

As we left our classroom me and Gajeel left to our dorm disappointed because we lost.


	15. The Lesson

Today I woke up early. I woke up early because I had to make a stupid sandwich for Laxus. When I finished I got my stuff and waited for Gajeel.

"Are you ready?!" I said opening the door.

"Yeah." Gajeel responded.

Then we both left to our classroom. As we were walking I sighed for the third time.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"So what?" Gajeel said."I have to buy Laxus lunch today."

"You think thats bad? I had to wake up early today to make him a FREAKING sandwich." I showed Gajeel the sandwich. The sandwich was kinda squished.

When we arrived to our classroom Laxus was sitting in his usual spot. Mystogan was talking to Laxus and gave him his homework. When Mystogan sat in his seat I went over to Laxus.

"Here." I said throwing the sandwich on the desk.

"What's this?" Laxus said looking at the sandwich.

"That's a sandwich." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"No it's not. It looks like garbage."

Don't be picky and eat the damn sandwich!"

"Yeah right." Laxus said when he crossed his arms. "Make me another one tomorrow."

"What?!" I said starting an argument. "I don't have time."

"Tsk." Laxus said. "Like you have a life."

Gajeel and Mystogan laughed and Mirajane giggled a little.

Right when I was about to say something Makarov came in. "Gray sit down." He said.

I went to my seat and Gajeel laughed a little. "Loser." I heard Gajeel say. I didn't say anything because I was tired. While Makarov gave a new lesson I fell asleep.

~Hour Later~

"Gray!" I heard Makarov say. "Gray, Wake up!" Makarov said. "Were you paying attention?"

"Of course I was!" I yawned.

Makarov raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He said. "Then answer this question before you go out for lunch."

"Fine."

"How do you defeat black magic?"

I looked around the room so someone can try and give me a hint. When I looked at Laxus he just smirked at me, Mystogan tried to tell me but I couldn't read his lips, and right when I was about to look at Mirajane, Gajeel whispered something at me. When he told me I nodded at him and he laughed a little.

"With a smile." I said. Right when I said that everyone started laughing at me. "Damn you, Gajeel!" I said right when I punched him. Soon we were both fighting, but then Makarov stooped the fight. "That's enough you two!" He said. "Now go to lunch!"

As we left the classroom they were still laughing at me."Shut up." I said. "It's not funny!"

"How is that not funny?" Laxus said with a small smile. "How can you defeat dark magic with a smile? That's just stupid!"

"You would have thought about that. Why would you say that?" Mystogan said.

"Gajeel told me that!" I protested then I sighed. "Lets just drop the topic now. Gajeel aren't you going to buy Laxus lunch?"

Gajeel flinched trying to hear like if he didn't hear what I just said.

"Go buy me something good." Laxus said. Gajeel grunted and left. After a while he came back.

"What took you so long?" Laxus asked.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I told the lady I wanted 'The Usual' but she didn't know what it was. So after a while she gave me these..."

Gajeel handed Laxus a box that said '**Thunder Flakes**'

"Its lunch and you're giving me a cereal box..." Laxus said. Mystogan and I laughed. Laxus just sighed. "You guys suck."

Gajeel shrugged. "It wasn't my fault. The stupid lady gave me that."


	16. Heading Out!

I arrived early to class today. I really didn't know why though. When I arrived to my classroom Laxus, Mirajane, Mystogan, and Gajeel were wearing their normal clothes and not their uniforms.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're about to go to a job." Mirajane said.

"Yes!" I said. "But why didn't you guys tell me before? I said starting to whine.

"Just shut up and get dressed." Gajeel said.

When I got dressed we all met in the train station. As I arrived everyone was there. "So what's the job?" I asked them.

"Just to destroy this group called the Orencion Seis. They've hurt a lot of people so far, so we need to stop them." Laxus said.

I nodded and _thought_ this was going to be easy. The train arrived and we all went in. I knew I was going to blackout so Laxus and Mystogan put Gajeel next to me. We were both sick so we both blacked out at the same time...I think.


	17. That Little Blue Cat

When the train stopped we all got off. As I walked with my friends, Gajeel and I were still wobbly but we managed through. When we arrived at the council building Mirajane went in to get some information about Oracion Seis. After 5 minutes Mirajane came out.

"So what?" I asked her.

"Okay then." Mirajane said and continued. "Oracion Seis have six members. Their names are: Angel, Cobra, Racer, Mest, and Midnight."

"All right!" I said. "So where do we find them?"

"We have to look for them." She said.

I frowned. _I really wanted to fight them now but I can wait._

__As we were all walking in a path on the forest I realized someone or something was following us.

"Hey someone is following us."Laxus said.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Mystogan said while looking around for anything suspicious.

We were all cautious about our perimeter but then something was behind a bush. The bush was shaking really fast.

"Show yourself!" Gajeel yelled out.

Then something flew over the bush. I was a blue cat with wings.

"So cute!" Mirajane squealed.

"Aye!" The blue cat said. "My name is Happy. I'm an exceed."

"Your point is..." Gajeel said with a bored look on his face. "We don't have time for you, cat. Were busy."

"Are one of you guys dragon slayer's?" Happy asked.

"What is we are?" I said.

Happy smiled. "Okay I'm an exceed and you three are dragon slayers. So one of you guys has to be my partner."

"Yeah right." Laxus said.

"We don't need partners. We're strong enough on our own."Gajeel said. Right after Gajeel said that we all kept on walking.

"WAIT!" Happy shouted.

And we never saw that blue cat ever again.


	18. Oracion Seis!

We kept on walking in the forest. It was completely quiet until Mystogan asked something unusual. "Would you guys die for a friend?"

We all looked at him surprised when he said that. "I would." I said with a small smile.

"If I had to then...yeah." Gajeel said.

"I would too." Mirajane said.

Laxus didn't say anything, he just stood quiet.

"What about you Mystogan?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't die for a friend." He said. "We don't die for a friend...WE LIVE FOR THEM!" Mystogan smiled at the last part he said and so did we.

After that conversation was over we saw some shadows ahead of us. We started to walk closer to them and we saw six people. One of them had a snake around them, another guy had sunglasses, there was some girl wearing blue and some wings, then there was a guy with a **X** as a scar, and lastly a guy with dark hair and he looked a little sleep.

"Their...Oracion Seis!"


	19. Our Opponents!

Right in front of our eyes were the Oracion Seis. No one moved. We all just stared at each other. _They looked pretty strong _I though.

I noticed one of them had a weird device around their arm. The atmosphere was intense.

"Hello there, fairies." A guy with dark hair said. But none of us still spoke. "I guess you know my name by now. Midnight, I'm the leader of this group."

"So, what if your the leader? Were going to kick your ass!" Gajeel said finally speaking.

Midnight laughed and so did his little group. "You fairies are going to stop us?" Midnight said with a laugh. "Its impossible!"

"We'll see!" I shouted running towards him, but right when I was going to punch him I stopped; as if I was frozen or something!

"Why'd you stop?" Mystogan said.

"I-I dont know." I replied.

"Mest, do what you have to do." Midnight said. The guy with the **X** scar put his hand out an pushed me away with some weird magic.

"You fairies can't stop us! We're invincible!" The girl said.

I got up and tried to punch him again but someone got in my way. It was the guy with sunglasses and he was really fast!

As I looked around Mirajane was facing Angel, Gajeel was facing Mest, Mystogan was facing Midnight, and Laxus wasn't facing Cobra though, instead Cobra was behind him somehow.

Before I knew it Mest used his device around his arm and clicked some buttons. "Lets see who survives." He said with a smirk. Then something black was surrounding me with my opponent. Before I was blocked inside the box, everyone was gone in their own black box.

* * *

**NOTE: Okay**** when****I said the black box um...I don't know if you guys have seen the anime bleach but remember when Yukio had a device in his hand and a black box appeared well that's exactly like the one Mest was using!**

**And when Bykuaya from Bleach was VS Tsukishima and Tsukishima appeared behind Bykuya well it's exactly like Cobra and Laxus!**


	20. Battling

_DAMN! _I thought. I tried to break through but I couldn't.

"It's useless." My opponent said. "This magic box will get down if one of us wins."

I smiled. "All right then! All I have to do is beat you right? This is going to be easy."

"I'm Racer, the fastest one from the Oracion Seis." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." I said. "So let's stop talking and FIGHT!"

* * *

Laxus POV

I noticed that I was trapped inside this weird black box. I then looked at my opponent. He had a snake around him.

"I'm Cobra." He said. "I'm the second generation dragon slayer!"

I stood quiet. I didn't want to introduce myself, because I knew I'll beat this guy easily."

"I know your Laxus, your a lightning dragon slayer,and also the second generation."Cobra said.

I was surprised he knew that. I had a feeling this guy looked for information about me. I took off my headphones and was warming up. After I was done warming up, there was lightning magic around me. And after that, I was the first one to make a move.

* * *

Gajeel's POV

I was pissed off! I got a weakling! I wanted to trade with Laxus or Mystogan but instead I ended up with this guy. _TSK!This battle is going to be easy!_ Then I noticed that I was blocked by this weird black box. When I saw my opponent he was standing a few feet away from me.

"Look here." I started saying. "You look weak so let's trade opponents. Your just going to waste my time."

He laughed. "Oh really? I doubt a fairy like you can beat me."

"Let's see about that." I said with a smirk.

* * *

Mirajane's POV

"You must be Angel." I said. She glared at me. While she kept staring at me I looked around and was trying to figure out what type of magic was this black box I was in.

"Get ready to loose! Because today is your last day living!" Angel shouted.

I smiled a little and used my magic to turn into a demon.

* * *

Mystogan's Pov

I was calm figuring out what to do with this black box. But when I saw Midnight I knew this fight was going to take a while!


	21. Shocking Results!

Gray's POV

When I was fighting I felt like I was going to lose. _This guy is really fast!_ I thought, _I can't keep up with him! _Every time I tried to attack he would dodge them easily, and every time I attacked him his magic speed kept on increasing! He would just appear in a flash and just attack me from behind or above.

"Damn!" I said. "Ice Maker Cannon!" I used my ice magic to form a cannon then the cannon-shot out lots of ice.

Racer was just standing in his position with a small grin. I panted for a while for a little rest. "D-Did I hit him?"I asked to myself. I started to look for him in the smoke but I couldn't see him.

"Tsk. Too slow!" Racer said appearing right next to me. Then he kicked me on the side! I landed on a boulder.

_Damn_. I thought. As I was getting up I was trying to think of a plan to defeat him. When I looked at him he didn't have a scratch at all!

This fight was going to last longer than I thought!

* * *

Laxus POV

I was dodging Cobra's attacks easily. He didn't lay a scratch on me yet. As I stood there watching him pant I just needed to use my magic to finish him off.

"Raging Bolt!" I shouted. My hands got covered with lightning and then I shot my lightning in his direction. When the smoke went away Cobra was still standing.

"I-I." He started saying. "I-I CAN'T LOSE!" When he shouted that he kind of turned into a dragon. He just had dragon scale's on him.

"Fang Thrust!" Cobra shouted. His magic was really dark. It was like a dragon's roar but it's shaped as a fang.

As I tried to dodge the attack I couldn't because it was too big. When I got hit it wasn't that big of a deal, my shirt got a little ripped and I got a few scratches on my arm.

"I will never lose to you!" Cobra said with a laugh. "I promised our leader I would accomplish his wish!"

I used my lightning body to transport to him. When I got close to him I punched him. He then fell hard on the floor.

"Your pathetic and your the Second Generation Dragon Slayer!" I said. "Who cares about your leader! If he accomplished whatever he wants what will you do?"

"You don't understand." Cobra said. "Midnight changed all of our lives. So since he became our leader...I always looked up to him...I wanted to be him som-"

I cut him off. I knew if I didn't he would keep on talking about this crap. "In life you want to be the person with enough knowledge and experience to lead, not the person waiting to be told what to do."

* * *

Gajeel's POV

The battle was pretty intense. His magic was something I never heard of. We were both kinda beat up a little. When I was about to use my magic I saw some iron. _I'll eat it later._ I thought. I turned my hand into iron and hit him in the stomach. I laughed a little. When he was in the ground I decided to attack. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

I wasn't sure If I got him or not because of all the stupid smoke. While I waited I didn't see anyone. That got me confused. I looked everywhere for the Mest guy but then he appeared behind me.

"WH-WHAT THE?!"

* * *

Mirajane's POV

"I guess I have no choice." I said. I attacked Angel with almost everything I had. She used some coins that were floating on her hand.

"Angel Coins!" Angel said throwing the coins to a huge rock was turned into life! "Destroy that puny fairy!" She said.

The rock tried to attack me but I dodged all of his attacks. Then I punched it and it got destroyed. She got furious about that. "I summon you Gemini!" She exclaimed.

Two small blue spirits appeared. "So, you're a Celestial Wizard." I said looking at Gemini's. I gathered up some of my magic and it turned into a small black ball.

"Evil Explosion!" I said about to throw it, but when I saw Gemini turn into Lisanna I threw the ball into the wrong direction.

"Hi Mira!"

* * *

Mystogan's POV

This guy is only darkness. I've gotten hit a few times but it's nothing big. I used my magic on him but it hardly affected him._ This is going to take a long time._ I thought. As he came closer to me trying to punch me I was thinking of everyone. _Will they be fine?_ I asked myself. While I was lost in my thoughts Midnight punched me. When I was about to use my magic he beat me to it.

"Distort Blade!"Midnight shouted. Air was headed towards my way. I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed somehow. The air magic passed through me and I got cut so many times.

"Wave Sleep!" I shouted. I knew my magic must have hit him but when he stood there like it didn't effect him at all!

Midnight just laughed. "Ha! That didn't even hurt at all!"

_Tsk._ I thought as I clenched my teeth together.

"Spiral Pain!" Midnight said. A circle of air surrounded me. _Damn!_ I thought. I tried using my magic on it but it didn't work. Soon I had bruises in my arms and legs. I could hardly stand.

"Damn, I wont lose to you!" I said. "Ground Shattering!"

The ground moved like an earthquake. Midnight fell to the ground. _This is my chance!_ I thought.

I used some illusion on him to finish the job!

* * *

**ALRIGHT IN MY STORY LISANNA IS DEAD!**


	22. We Have To Win!

Gray's POV

It was impossible to hit him. Racer was getting in my nerves. _I need to think of a plan. _"Super Freeze Arrow!" I shouted. All of my arrows shot racer.! "Yes!" I shouted.

"Not bad..." Racer said. "Gear Change!" Racer when up to me and punched me.

_What?! He go_t even faster! I'm running out of magic! Damn!

Racer got faster in his every move,then he knocked me down with a kick and a punch. While I was falling down I noticed something and smiled.

* * *

Laxus POV

Cobra was down now. I walked away from him waiting for the black box to go down. Then Cobra tried to get up but I striked him with my lightning easily. "Just give up...you lost." I said. After that Cobra couldn't move because he was too paralyzed.

A minute or so the box came down. I looked around for everyone else but they were still fighting. I stood there and sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait for them."

* * *

Gajeel's POV

I got kicked from behind. I flew to the air and hit a wall. When I turned around to look for him he was just standing there laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You can't defeat me! And you said you wanted someone stronger! Ha!" He said.

"All right then." I said. "I've been holding back so you better get ready!"

Mest eyes widened in surprise. _He probably doesn't believe me._ I thought.

"Iron Dragon: Iron Fist!"

* * *

Mirajane's POV

"Lisanna?" I said. I couldn't believe it! "What's this?" I looked over to Angel with anger in my eyes. I can't let my guard down. It's not the real Lisanna...it can't be! Angel is just playing with me.

Angel laughed. "Try attacking your own little sister!"

Lisanna Gemini tried to attack me, but I dodged her attacks. But every time I saw Lisanna I put my guard down a little. Then she kicked my arm but it didn't hurt. She punched and kicked me ever time she could. I can't let this go on! I thought about Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, and Mystogan, and I knew I had to win! I smiled a little but I let my anger get to me.

"I don't have a choice!" I kicked Gemini. Gemini disappeared after that.

Angel was surprised."Ah so that didn't work..." I didn't let her finish her sentence, because I got up and kicked her. With that kick I might have put a little bit of magic.

Angel was caught by a tree. Then she got up and she had some coins in her hand again. She threw the coins to a rock and the rock came to life and attacked me.

_I have to defeat this so I can leave this place._

* * *

Mystogan's POV

Midnight was trapped in my illusion, there was no way out. I panted because I was running out of magic. I needed to rest. But then Midnight escaped from my illusion!"What!? How could have you escaped from it!?" I exclaimed. 

Midnight stared at me with a smirk. "Your illusions are worthless! Now its my turn...this is a real illusion! Monster Illusion Magic!"

In a blink of an eye I was in a dark place wondering around. Then I felt that I was being crushed by this monster. Soon I saw these creatures attacking me. I yelled but I knew it was an illusion, but I couldn't help I concentrated to get myself out I finally got myself illusion disappeared and I saw Midnight with a green magic ball. "This is he end for you!"


	23. Racer Defeated!

When I noticed Racer's magic I easily dodged all of his attacks. Every time I got closer to him I would freeze his arms or legs. When he charged at me I kicked him easily.

"What? You can't hit me! Its impossible, I have to be too fast for you!" Racer said kneeling down after losing all of his magic.

"You're wrong." I said. "Your not fast. You just make time slow for me so you could be faster. I figured it out when you punched me and I fell down, so I guess this is the end for you!"

"Wait!" He said "I can never lose to you!"

"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" I said and soon Racer was frozen. I sighed in relief. "Its finally over!"

The black box went down and I saw Laxus sitting down on a rock.

I smiled at him. "Hey!"


	24. First Time We Met!

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked Laxus. Laxus was sitting on a rock and I was sitting next to him on the floor.

"About 20 minutes." Laxus responded. "It's about time you got out. I got bored."

I sighed in exhaustion. I hardly had any magic left. "So, who did you fight?" I asked.

"I fought this weakling. His name is Cobra. A dragon slayer." Laxus said. "The fight was to easy. I see you got your ass kicked."

I looked at myself. I was only wearing pants and my shirt got destroyed in the fight, "Shut up." I said. "So Gajeel, Mirajane, and Mystogan are still fighting huh."

Laxus nodded. "Yeah and I figured out which one is Gajeel's box." Laxus said and then pointed at the block box that Gajeel was in.

"Hey Laxus, remember the first time we met Gajeel?" I said.

"Yeah...your point is?" Laxus said.

I just smiled. "No point to it just remembering good times..."

~Flashback~

Laxus, Mirajane, Mystogan, and I were in second grade and in the same class. I sat next to Mystogan in our group and Laxus sat next to Mirajane. It Was just the four of us like any other day. But one day our teacher introduced us to a new kid.

"Class. We have a new student today." Our teacher said. "Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Gajeel Redfox." He said. "I'm the iron dragon slayer and if you want to be my friend you have to be strong as me."

The whole class stared at him in a surprised look.

"Thanks you, Gajeel." The teacher said. Then the teacher was talking to Gajeel about the rules and stuff.

"What a show off." I said. Laxus, Mirajane, and Mystogan stood quiet until Lucy came to our table.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said. "Do you have an eraser I could borrow?" Mirajane handed Lucy a pink eraser. "Thanks Mira. So what do you think about Gajeel?"

"He looks like an idiot." I said. "He shows off too much."

"Maybe he's nice." Mirajane said.

"He said he'll be friends with you if your strong as him." Laxus said. "But what if I'm not as strong as him to be his friend." Laxus said in a disappointed voice looking down at his desk.

"Your not weak Laxus!" Lucy said with a warm smile. "Your as strong as him, or or even stronger!"

Laxus smiled. "Thanks Lucy." Lucy nodded and left her group.

A while later our teacher came to us with Gajeel. "Gajeel will be in your group okay?"

"Sure!" Mirajane said.

Our teacher got a desk and chair for Gajeel. Gajeel sat down and fixed his things.

"Hey, I'm Mystogan." Mystogan said with a casual looks.

"I'm Laxus. The lightning dragon slayer but second generation."

"I'm Mirajane."

"Ans I'm Gray. The leader of this group. Oh yeah and I'm the ice dragon slayer."

"Quit saying you're the leader, Gray." Mystogan told to me.

Gajeel grunted. "I didn't ask for your names , now did I?"

"Stop being a jerk!" I said.

"Shut up you ice freak!" Gajeel said.

"Make me tin man!"

Then Gajeel and I started our first fight. And the whole class surrounded us in a circle. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" They all chanted.

Our teacher came in and tried to stop the fight. "Stop it you two!" She said. We both didn't stop the our teacher tried to get us from our shirt but Gajeel accidentally punched her in the face. She went unconscious.

No one moved and inch because they just stared at our teacher. Gajeel and I looked at each other and kind of smiled. We both started carrying our teacher. I got her arms and Gajeel got her legs, then we both put her in the corner of the room.

"She got knocked down with one of my punched." Gajeel said with a disappointed look. "She is such a weak person... I don't know how she's going to survive in life."

"You think she'll be okay?" Laxus asked.

"I doubt it." Gajeel said while poking her with a pencil he got.

"What are we going to do now?" Mystogan asked while looking at our teacher.

"Should we call someone?" Mirajane said.

Gajeel then went in front of the class and was writing on the bored. He wrote down '**Free****Time****.**'

"We'll do anything we want until she wakes up." Gajeel said.

Everyone smiled and agreed. Gajeel went back to his seat and smiled.

"Good job there." I said. Gajeel didn't say anything.

"You know you guys will get in trouble when she wakes up." Mystogan said. Gajeel and I shrugged at the same time.

"You guys are such troublemaker." Mirajane said.

-Time Skip-

An hour later our teacher woke up. And of course, me and Gajeel got time out. Since that day Gajeel and I became friends.

~End of Flashback~

"About time." Laxus said. I looked at Laxus and wondered who he was talking to. I followed his gaze and saw Gajeel.

"Shut up." Gajeel said.


	25. Be Safe

"What took you so long?" I asked Gajeel. He was pretty beat up but made it through.

"I was just playing with the guy that's all." Gajeel responded.

"Yeah right." Laxus said with a Tsk. "If you were playing with him then you wouldn't be beaten up now would you?"

"Just shut up." Gajeel said in a exhausted voice.

"The only ones left now are Mirajane and Mystogan." I said in a worried voice.

"They'll be fine." Laxus said. "Not shut up I'm trying to get some rest."

"Fine." I looked over at Mirajane's box and Mystogan's box. I hope they finish fighting soon.

* * *

Mirajane's POV

I defeated the rock easily. "You should just give up." I said. Angel just fell to her knees denying that she was loosing. I just looked at her and the black box. It wasn't going down so I figured I needed to destroy her. I first hesitated but I had to do it.

"Evil Explosion." I yelled out throwing a black ball at her.

When she got hit she vanished. I noticed the keys so I picked them up. _I'll give these to Lucy._ I thought. Then black box went down and I saw Laxus, Gray,and Gajeel. My Take Over Magic disappeared and I walked over to them.

"Hey Mira!" Gray said waving his hands around.

"Hey guys." I said. "I'm glad you guys are safe. But where's Mystogan?"

"He's still fighting." Gajeel said.

I saw Mystogan's box and hoped he'll be safe.


	26. MYSTOGAN!

We were all worried about Mystogan but we all knew he'll be fine.

"Shouldn't he be out by now?" Mirajane asked with a worried voice.

"Well... he is fighting the leader of the Oracion Seis. So that guy must be strong. "I said. "But Mystogan is strong he can't lose."

* * *

Mystogan's POV

I'm running out of magic. I can only use one more attack. And Midnight was running out of magic too. I have to win...for everyone. Pictures of Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, and Mirajane flashed in my mind.

Midnight got up from the floor. He was pretty beaten up. "I WONT LOSE TO A FAIRY!" He yelled. He put his arm together and was forming a big green magic ball. "Take this! Dark Ronda."

His magic was heading towards me. I knew what I had to. I was going to use my last magic power I had. "Five Layer Magic!" I shouted. The five layers went to Midnight and got him. He fell on the floor without moving. That's one problem I solved.

As I looked at the Dark Ronda magic heading towards me it turned into the color red. I tried to push it back but I couldn't...

~Normal POV~

Mystogan's box came down. We all saw Midnight on the floor. Mystogan was standing up pretty beaten up. His bangs covered his eyes/ I noticed that he didn't move. For a while we were all worried but then moved. Mystogan moved his head and smiled to us.

"We won." He said with a smile. Then he fell to his knees and on the floor. We all rushed to him.

"Mystogan?" I said moving him, but he didn't move at all. Soon it started to rain and he still didn't move.

"MYSTOGAN!"


	27. Goodbye Old Friend!

It was still raining and I was holding Mystogan in my 's blue eyes were like if they were dead but he was still smiling. His body was disappearing into the air. My face was shocked and my eyes couldn't believe this was happening.

"Have...the courage to live." Mystogan finally said. "Anyone can die."

"What!?" I said. "Come on Mystogan don't say that..."

"Mystogan! You can't leave us! We have to stay side by side! Remember? We're friends right?!" I said denying what Mystogan had just said.

Mystogan nodded slowly and said in a soft voice. "Yeah we **all** are."

Then Mystogan closed his eyes but he was still smiling. Before I knew it his body disappeared into the air. "Nah, Mystogan come on." I said. Tears were now in my eyes.

"We are all going home! Home to Fairy Tail! Mystogan!"


	28. Magic Is Gone

We were in a patch walking back to Fairy Tail High. None of us spoke a word. I couldn't tell if anyone else was crying because of the rain. I felt tears falling down my cheek but I wiped them hours later we arrived to Fairy Tail High. We went straight to Makarov's office and we were all soaked went when we got in.

Makarov saw us and raised an eyebrow. "What happen? Did you guys accomplish your mission?"

No one said a word for a minute until I spoke up. "No." I said. I couldn't say anything else because I might've of cried.

"Oh.?" Makarov said in confusion. "So where's Mystogan?"

"Gramps, he-" Laxus hesitated. "He..."

"What is it Laxus! Where's Mystogan!?"

"He...Died."

There was silence in the air. No one didn't know what to say next. "At least you guys are safe." Makarov said with a shaky voice. I stood there with a shock look on my face.

"That's is...?" I said ."You don't care about Mystogan or what?!"

"Gray...there's nothing we can do. Now go back to your dorms."

I grinned my teeth together. "Fine."

We all left to our dorms. Gajeel and I went to our rooms without saying a word.

* * *

The next day we all went to class. We were all sulking of what had happened yesterday. Makarov didn't come to class today. I wasn't myself because I came early to class and I'm usually late. For the past few days none of us were the same. Mirajane wouldn't smile anymore, Gajeel would pay attention in class, and Laxus was being nice. And I noticed something.

We all stopped using our magic.


	29. Goodbye Magic

Once again Makarov didn't come to class again, but Natsu came and knocked down our door.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled out. "One of you guys fight me!" We all looked at him with no expression on our eyes.

"Natsu, we don't feel like fighting today." Gajeel said.

We all though that Natsu got the message but I guess not. "Just because one person died doesn't change anything." Natsu said.

With that sentenced he got me mad. I got up from my seat and got Natsu from his shirt. I threw him to the wall. "That person was Mystogan. He was one of our friends!" I said. Natsu got scared of how I was so he just nodded and left the building. After that the bell rang for lunch, and we all headed to the cafeteria.

When we got there everyone was staring at us like if they felt so sorry for us. I heard whispers from everyone like, "Did you hear about Mystogan?" or "Did Mystogan really die?" None of us said anything. The line was long in the cafeteria, but we didn't cut because it didn't feel right without Mystogan. Even though he didn't cut instead he gave us a little lesson. After waiting to get our food we finally did and sat in out usual spot.

"So Laxus where's Makarov?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since that day." Laxus responded.

"Oh" I said.

"What are we going to do now?" I said playing around with my food.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked eating some iron.

"Well Mystogan passed away...are we going to take more jobs?"

"Probably not." Mirajane said ."It wouldn't be the same."

I sighed but agreed with her. But I didn't want us like us...not being ourselves.


	30. A Reason

A month passed by and we still weren't the same. After we stopped using our magic Natsu would stop coming to our class. But one day while I was heading to class I heard some girls talking about Mystogan. With that I decided to ditch class.

I was sitting on the hill where Mystogan and I had our last conservation. Then I remembered when we first met. _Let's be friends._ His voice echoed in my head. My bangs covered my eyes and I started to cry. I was hurting so much! "Damn why do I have to remember this now?!" I said. A few minutes I heard an annoying voice coming my way.

That annoying voice was Natsu. "Hey, Gray! What are you doing here!?"

I didn't respond to him but I wiped away me tears.

"Hey ice freak, didn't you hear me?" Natsu yelled out again.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Natsu saw me and frowned a little. He sat next to me and looked up at the sky. "What's wrong, Gray?"

I looked at Natsu but he was still staring at the sky. "What's wrong?" I said in frustration. "I just lost one of my best friend's! And you ask me what's wrong! That's just a stupid question!"

"I know that you lost someone, but I didn't mean that." Natsu said now looking at me in a serious look. I didn't know what he meant so I just gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You guys stopped using your magic."

I just sighed. "How do you know?" I said.

"Easy. Yesterday I bumped into Laxus and he didn't strike me with lightning, he just said 'Sorry'. Also when I called you ice freak you didn't do anything but you usually tried to freeze me to death." Natsu chuckled at the last thing he said. I was surprised that Natsu figured that out.

"I have one more question though." Natsu said. "Why did you stop using your magic?"

I grinned my teeth together but then I let out a sigh. Natsu kept staring at me waiting for my answer. I let out another sigh and looked up at the clouds."What's the point of using magic? Huh? If I can't even protect my friends with it."

I looked over at Natsu then went on. "It doesn't matter anyways, because I'm already prepared to die."

That got Natsu mad because next thing I knew he got my shirt collar and he looked mad. "Since when does death end a battle? Huh! Isn't that running away?!"

Right after Natsu said that he got up and left. For a while I just sat there thinking what to do. A minute later I got up and ran to my classroom. When I got there, I opened the door in a rush. Laxus, Gajeel, and Mirajane just stared at me.

"What's wrong with you?" Laxus said.

I stood quiet just looking at them. Mirajane wasn't smiling, Gajeel wasn't eating iron, and Laxus just had his arms crossed. They weren't themselves anymore. They weren't the friends I had. I grinned my teeth together and realized we weren't the same and something had to change.

"Screw this, damn it!" I said and kicked a chair. They all just stared at me but didn't say anything. "We stopped using magic for a stupid reason...there's something more important weather or not there's magic."

"Oh, really?" Gajeel said. "Then what is it, Gray?!" Huh? What is it?"

"It's called living!" With that I smiled to myself. Gajeel smiled and did his usual laugh, Laxus just smiled, and Mirajane had her usual warm smile.

"This is the first time you said something that makes sense." Laxus said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. Everyone remember this moment." Gajeel said with a laugh and Mirajane then giggled.

"Shut up!" I said with a smile. I was glad they were happy. That they were now the friends I knew.

Then our door knob was turning. "About time Master, you're late." I said.

The door opened and it wasn't Makarov. It was a guy with blue hair, brown eyes, and a tattoo over his eye.

"Mystogan?"


	31. Mystogan?

I couldn't believe my eyes...no one actually did. This couldn't be Mystogan! It's impossible...Mystogan's dead. I turned my both hands into fists. "Is this some kind of an illusion?!" I said. Everyone just looked at the blue haired boy.

Laxus got up from his seat, walked over to him, got his shirt collar, and pushed him into the wall. "Is this some kind of joke!?" Everyone was surprised that Laxus did that, because he never lost his cool. Then I realized something. He was hurting more than me...more than anyone of us. "Are you playing a joke on us? Because if you are...I swear I'll kick your ass!" Laxus said with anger in his eyes. Laxus was still grabbing his shirt collar.

"That's enough, Laxus!" Makarov said coming in. Laxus let him go with 'Tsk'.

Makarov then went in front of the class and cleared his throat. "This is a new student. His name is Jellal. I'm sorry but this isn't Mystogan." I went back to my seat thinking about how he looks exactly like Mystogan.

"So would you like to introduce yourself?" Makarov asked. Jellal nodded.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez and I use Illusion Magic." Jellal said.

"I dont get this. He looks exactly like Mystogan, but he's a different person?" Gajeel said.

"Yes I know that, but Jellal and Mystogan aren't the same person. They just look the same as a coincidence, I guess. I know this will be weird at first but you'll have to get use to it."

No one said anything for a while, but then I spoke up. "Okay then, so why is he an S-Class?" I asked.

"I agree with ice-freak." Gajeel said. "If he's new, then how do we know he's strong to be here?"

"Don't worry about that." Makarov said. Gajeel just grunted.

"So Gramps." Laxus started saying. "Where were you for the past month?"

"Oh yeah. Well at first I was in my office kind of depressed thinking what to do. Then I went out for a quick job to get my mind of it." Makarov said scratching his head. "When I came back I found Jellal sitting under a tree kind of beaten up, so I brought him here to Fairy Tail High."

After that the bell rang. We all stood up and left to lunch...well almost. "Gray and Gajeel can we talk for a second?" Makarov said.

Me and Gajeel just sighed in exhaustion. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Will both of you show Jellal around school?" Makarov said with a weird smile.

"EH? What about lunch?" Gajeel complained.

Makarov sighed. "You have enough time to eat, so go now."

After we left the classroom there was an awkward silence between us. First we went to the cafeteria to get lunch because Gajeel was complaining about how he was starving. When we got in, there was a big line and as usual Gajeel and I went in front of the line.

"Are we sure we can cut?" Jellal asked.

Gajeel just did his usual laugh. "Of course we can. We're S-Class so we get respect around here." Jellal just nodded.

I laughed and Jellal had a confused look on his face. At last we got our orders and went to our table. "Hey guys." I said licking my ice cream. I noticed Lucy there talking to Mirajane. When I saw Lucy I wasn't surprised she was there in our table. I mean only S-Class kids like us sat there, but we let her sit there because Mirajane think Laxus and Lucy have a 'thing' going on or something...

"Hey." Laxus said.

"Hi, Gray." Lucy said with a warm smile. Mirajane just waved at me. Then Gajeel sat down and started eating his iron.

"Hey! Stand up were leaving to show Jellal around the school." I said and Gajeel just grunted.

"So your showing him around the school? That must be fun." Mirajane said.

I just shrugged not saying anything. But before we left Lucy stood up and introduced herself to Jellal. "Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." She said shaking Jellal's hand with a warm smile.

"He doesn't care who you are." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Shut up Laxus!" Lucy yelled at him.

"I'm Jellal Fernandez. Nice to meet you." Jellal said with a warm smile. Lucy nodded and sat down.

"Okay then we got to go now." I said.

When we were leaving I saw that Laxus and Lucy were fighting again and Laxus was patting Lucy's head. If they ever went out they'll be a weird couple.


	32. Showing Jellal

"Okay here's the deal." Gajeel said. "All you have to know is this is the cafeteria. That building over there are the S-Class dorms and that's our building class. So you know now where everything's at so I'm gonna go eat now." I hit Gajeel behind his head. "Ow." He said.

"We got to show him every detail. You know." I said. "No one cares if your eating iron crap or anything." Gajeel just grunted and Jellal laughed.

First we walked to the regular class building. "This building if for regular wizards. We never go in there because it's usually boring." I told Jellal and he just nodded. Next we went to the S-Class building. "As you know by now this is our building. No ordinary wizards allowed here only S-Class wizards like us." I said.

"Yeah, but that stupid salamander always comes to annoy us." Gajeel said folding his arms in front of his chest

"Who's salamander?" Jellal asked.

"His name isn't salamander it's Natsu, but Gajeel calls him that. He's a fire dragon slayer like us." I said.

"Why isn't he in the S-Class with us if he's a dragon slayer?"Jellal said.

"Because he's a weakling." Gajeel smirked. I laughed of course but Jellal stood quiet.

"Okay then moving on..." I said. Soon we got to the pool. "This is the pool."

"Yeah but Gray isn't allowed there for a while." Gajeel said.

"Why not?" Jellal asked.

"Because every time he goes in he freezes the entire pool."

With that comment Jellal laughed. After showing Jellal around we went to Makarov's office.

"We're back!" Gajeel said knocking down the door.

"Hey! You should have at least opened the door instead of knocking it over, stupid!" I said.

"That would have taken more longer. So that's why I knocked it over!" I stared at Gajeel blankly and looked over to Jellal and he just shrugged.

"So where's Jellal staying at?" I asked Makarov.

"About that..." Makarov started saying. "He'll be staying with both of you for tonight."

Gajeel and I stared at Makarov blankly. "WHAT?!" We both said at the same time.

"Be quiet you two!" Makarov exclaimed.

"But why won't he stay with Laxus?" I asked.

"I told Laxus about it but he just refused..."

~Mini Flashback Of Makarov~

I went to Laxus dorm and knocked on his door. It took a minute or so to open.

"What is it Gramps?" Laxus said.

"Laxus, Jellal will be your roommate for now on, so will you let him feel at home here?"

"Tsk. Yeah right." Laxus said slamming the door.

~End Of Makarov's Mini Flashback~

Makarov sighed. "So please let Jellal stay there for tonight."

"Fine." Gajeel and I said.

Soon we got to our dorm. Jellal put his stuff next ti the sofa.

"We'll goodnight." Gajeel said leaving to his room.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to sleep."

"Let Jellal sleep in your room for tonight. You can sleep in the couch."

"No." Gajeel said. "Why won't you let him sleep in your room?"

"Cause I don't want to share. If you won't sleep in the couch I'll tell the lunch lady to stop serving you iron for a week."

Gajeel sighed and nodded. "Fine." Gajeel got his stuff and slept in the couch.

"Jellal his room is on the right so make yourself comfortable." I said.

"Thanks Gray." Jellal said leaving Gajeel's room.

"He better not make a mess in there." Gajeel murmured.

I just yawned and went to sleep in my room.


	33. The Pool?

As soon as I woke up I went to the living room and saw Jellal sleeping on the couch. _Wasn't Gajeel sleeping on the couch last night? _I asked myself. I sighed and went to Gajeel's room. He was sleeping in his bed snoring.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted pulling away his sheets.

"What do you want, Gray?" Gajeel said with a yawn.

"I though you were sleeping on the couch last night."

"I was but..." Gajeel said getting out of bed. "I wasn't comfortable on the couch so when Jellal fell asleep I switched spots with him. It's not a big deal I mean Jellal didn't notice."

Gajeel and I walked out of his room and Jellal was still sleeping. Gajeel grunted a little at Jellal while putting on his tie. I sighed and went to my room looking for my shirt and tie. It was nice and quiet for a while until Gajeel ruined it.

"Hey! Wake up you lazy bum!" Gajeel yelled at Jellal and flipped the couch over.

I went over to the living room to see what all the noise was. When I got there Jellal was sitting down yawning. "Well good morning Gajeel." Jellal said.

"What's going on?" I asked Gajeel. "Why did you flip over our couch? You know it's difficult to put it back were it was."

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel said. "Let's go already." I nodded and followed Gajeel out.

When we were walking to our classroom I saw Laxus listening to music with his headphones.

"Hey Laxus!" I yelled out. Laxus looked over our direction and took off his headphones.

"What do you want?" Laxus said with a bored look on his face.

"Nothing." I noticed that Gajeel was quiet and thought it was weird.

"Hey." Gajeel finally said. "What do you guys think about Jellal?"

"I don't like him." Laxus said.

"Yeah me neighter." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause he thinks he can replace Mystogan just like that." Gajeel said with a serious tone on his voice. Laxus and I just nodded.

"You know Laxus, Jellal will be your roommate for now on." I said.

"I doubt it. I'll just kick him out if he goes near my place." Laxus said.

I laughed a little and Gajeel did too. When we arrived to our class Makarov was smiling at us.

"You guys are going to the pool!" Makarov said.

"WHAT?!" We all said.


	34. The Beach!

"The pool!?" Gajeel, Laxus and I shouted.

"Good morning!" Mirajane said with a warm smile. Jellal just waved his hand.

"Morning." I said. Gajeel and Laxus just stood quiet.

"What's going on?" Jellal asked.

Makarov smiled. "You guys are going to the pool!" He said.

"Yay! Can we invite Levy, Lucy, Jet, Droy, and Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov just nodded, then I raised my hand up.

"What is it Gray?" Makarov asked.

"I'm not allowed to go to the pool." I said. Everyone just nodded.

Then Makarov just sighed. "Well then we'll go to the beach!"

I just sighed and went with Gajeel to our dorm to get our stuff. When we got what we needed we got to the school's gate and we saw Laxus and Mirajane their first.

"Hey guys!" Mirajane said. She was wearing a hat and had a small pink bag. Laxus just had a yellow towel around his neck and shorts.

"Everyone were here!" Levy shouted running towards us with Jet and Droy.

"Hey Levy!" I said. She smiled and Jet and Droy were carrying a lot of bags.

"Why do you have so many bags?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh. Two of these are mine. One bag is Lucy's and the rest of them are Jet and Droy's." She said.

"So let's go now." Jet said with a cheer.

"We can't." Laxus said. "We're still waiting for Jellal."

"Yeah ... but can't we just leave him." Gajeel said.

"You know we can't do that." Mirajane said with a giggle.

While we waited we saw Lucy talking to Natsu and Hibiki.

"What's Hibiki from Blue Pegasus High doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know but maybe he's going to ask Lucy out!" Mirajane squealed. Gajeel and I sweat-dropped with that comment. Then I had a good plan.

"Hey Laxus." I said.

Laxus just looked at me. "What?"

"You don't need to hide it...we all know your JEALOUS!"

Mirajane squealed and Gajeel laughed with me.

Then Laxus punched me in my arm. "Jealous!? Tsk. Yeah right."

I nodded not believing him though. Then finally Lucy and Natsu came up to us.

"Hi guys!" Lucy said. "Ready to go?"

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu said. Laxus then just striked him with his lightning.

"So what were you and Hibiki talking about?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy blushed a little. She knew that Mirajane would like to set them up. "N-Nothing really. He just wanted to thank us for helping them last time. That's all."

Mirajane pouted. "That's all?" Lucy just nodded.

"Good." Laxus whispered. We all looked at Laxus in surprise. "What!?" He said angry trying to cover up his jealousy.

"Nothing." We all said.

"So who are you guys waiting for?" Lucy asked.

"Jellal." I said.

"Really? Jellal's been standing there since a while now." Lucy said.

We all looked at Jellal who was standing right behind me.

"When did you-" Gajeel started saying but got cut off.

"I just came a few minutes earlier. You know just when Laxus wasn't jealous." Jellal said. Lucy started blushing a little with that.

"Okay now were all here so let's go!" Mirajane said. Then we started walking.

* * *

"Hey do you guys remember that blue cat we saw? What was his name?" I asked.

"Wasn't it sad?" Gajeel said still thinking.

"He said he was happy to us or something..." Laxus said.

"Why do you ask Gray?" Mirajane said.

I shrugged. "Just remembering memories...that's all."


	35. Hotel!

We arrived at the beach and everyone was excited. We found a spot at the beach under a tree. Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane changed into their bikinis. Levy had an orange bikini, Mirajane had a blue bikini, and Lucy had a white one with a little bit of pink on it.

They were playing catch with the beach ball. Jet and Droy were getting a tan under the sun. While Laxus, Gajeel, and I were getting in the ocean.

"Gajeel let's have a swimming race!" I said cheerfully.

"Jehe. Your on ice freak!" Gajeel said.

When we were about to swim Laxus got Lucy from her waist and carried her to the water.

"Laxus put me down!" Lucy shouted.

Laxus just smirked. "No way Blondie." Laxus said. Then he threw her to the water.

"The like each other!" Levy, Mirajane, and I said at the same time.

Then Gajeel and I went swimming, Laxus and Lucy were laying down next to each other on some inflatable beach toy, Mirajane and Levy were playing volleyball, Jet and Droy were eating, Jellal was sleeping, and Natsu was making a sand castle.

"Hey guys we should play volleyball!" Levy shouted.

"Yeah! Girls VS Boys." Lucy said.

We agreed to play. Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Jet, and I were on one team. Droy didn't want to play and Jellal was still sleeping. When we started playing it was very fun...until we lost.

"Yay! We won!" Levy shouted happily.

"20-30 You guys should practice more!" Mirajane said while giggling.

Lucy just smiled. "Good game you guys."

"I-I can't believe we lost." I said falling down on my knees.

"It was your guys fault for losing. You all wanted to get the ball." Laxus said with a sigh.

"Re-match!" Gajeel and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"No way!" Lucy said. "It's late now so we should go change and have dinner."

"Fine." We all said.

* * *

~1 Hour Later~

An hour later passed and we all met at this restaurant called. '**ISLAND**'. When we all met up the boys were on one side and the girls were on the other. Then we all ordered our food and waited.

"So, where are we going to stay tonight?" Jet asked. We all wondered that too.

"We didn't do a reservation." Mirajane said. We were all worried where we would stay, but then our food came so we forgot about it.

~Time Skip In The Restaurant~

We were all outside wondering where we were going to sleep. It became very dark and we were all tired.

"So how much money do you guys have?" I asked. They all searched their pockets for money.

"I have $5." Levy said.

"I have $10." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Me too." Laxus said.

"We have $8 together." Jet said looking at Droy.

"I have $5." Mirajane said.

"I have $15." Jellal said.

"I don't have any money." Gajeel and Natsu said at the same time.

"I only have $2." I said.

"So that means we have $45." Lucy said.

"That's barely enough with one room." Laxus said.

No one knew what to do. So we were all thinking what to do.

"I guess we all have to sleep in the same room." Levy said. We all nodded in agreement and looked for a hotel. We were all walking in exhaustion looking for a hotel.

"I'm tire." Lucy said with a yawn. Laxus bend down in front of Lucy.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride." Laxus said. He blushed a little and Lucy did too.

"N-No I'm fine Laxus." Lucy said.

Laxus just sighed. "Just get on."

When Lucy got on his back we all just looked at him.

"Laxus I want a piggy back ride too." I said teasing him.

"No." He replied.

Everyone started laughing at me and I ignored them.

A minute later we found a hotel. (Not naming the hotel) When we arrived to our room it was pretty big.

"I call the bed!" I shouted trowing myself on the bed.

"That's not fair..." Jet and Droy said at the same time.

I just laughed. "Too bad!"

"It's a pretty big bed." Mirajane said. "So the girls will sleep on the bed and you guys can sleep on the floor and couch."

I sighed. "Fine." All the boys said.

"Hey Blondie, wake up!" Laxus said but Lucy was still sleeping.

"Laxus don't wake her up." Natsu said.

Laxus just sighed. "What am I suppose to do with her then?"

"You guys can sleep on the couch together." Gajeel said with a laugh.

"No way!" Laxus replied.

Then Mirajane and Levy threw themselves in the bed like I did. "I'll take Lucy's spot then!" Natsu exclaimed. He went and layed down the bed next to Mirajane and Mirajane just giggled.

"Okay, I'll sleep with Lucy on the couch then." I said.

Laxus just looked at me. "Yeah right."

I just pouted.

Soon I ended up sleeping on the floor with Jet, Droy, and Jellal. Gajeel decided to sleep in the bathtub. Laxus and Lucy were sleeping together on the couch. Then everyone went to sleep.


	36. Running From Lightning!

At 9:30 am I up. I looked around the room and Laxus and Lucy were still sleeping. Mirajane, Levy, Jet, Droy, Natsu, and Jellal were gone. I went to the bathroom to see if Gajeel was there...and he was. He was still sleeping. I looked at him then at the hand-shower. Then an evil smile spread my face. Gajeel was still sleeping not knowing what was gonna happen to him. I turned on the water and Gajeel got wet.

"What the-?" Gajeel said waking up. The water was still running and then he turned it off.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" I couldn't stop laughing at him. Gajeel then got mad and punched me.

"Your dead ice freak!" Gajeel yelled out. He tried to punch me but I dodged it. I guess we were being loud because Lucy woke up.

"Will you guys be quiet!" Lucy started yelled. "You guys woke me up with all the noise you guys were doing! You lucky Laxus didn't wake up."

Gajeel, Lucy, and I walked out of the bathroom to see if Laxus was still sleeping and he was.

"I gotta take a shower." Gajeel said.

While Lucy and I were talking Gajeel pushed me while heading to the bathroom. When Gajeel pushed me, I bumped into Lucy and we both fell. Now Lucy was on the ground and I was on top of her. She was blushing a lot. I tried to maintain cool but I knew I was blushing too.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Lucy and I looked up and saw Laxus. He was staring at us furiously.

"Ummm...it's not...what it looks like." Lucy finally said.

"Yeah...Gajeel pushed me and well you know." I said.

"Sure I did!" Gajeel said while getting out of the shower.

"Oh really? Then why are you still on top of her?" Laxus asked.

I looked at Lucy then got up. Laxus got Lucy and carried her in bridal style. Then he kissed her on the cheek. Gajeel and I were surprised that Laxus did that.

"Don't take advantage of other people's girlfriend. You pervert." Laxus said putting Lucy down.

"EH?!" We both shouted. Lucy was blushing and Gajeel and I had our mouths wide open.

"Yeah so you better not tell anyone especially Mirajane. You got that? If you tell her I'll beat you up!" Laxus said.

"Don't be so mean to them Laxus." Lucy smiled. "They won't tell anyone." Gajeel and I nodded.

"When have you guys been dating?" I asked.

"Since...yesterday." Lucy said.

"What? When!"

"You don't need to know that." Laxus said blushing a little.

"Come on please!" Lucy whined. Laxus just sighed.

"Yay!" Lucy exclaimed. "So Laxus asked me when were at the beach."

~Flashback Of Lucy~

Laxus and I were at the beach having fun. We were on the pool floats just laying down.

"What a beautiful day!" I said.

"Yeah." Laxus said.

I looked over to see what Natsu was doing and smiled. He was building a sandcastle like a little kid.

"Aw...Natsu looks kinda cute building a sandcastle like a little kid, don't you think?" I said.

Laxus then looked at me. "No."

He sounded kind of...jealous.

"Are you jealous?" I said teasing him.

"Ha! You wish." Laxus said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Maybe I should ask Natsu to hang out with me."

Laxus didn't say anything. He just stood quiet.

"Well I'll ask him. Bye Laxus."

Right when I was about to leave Laxus grabbed my hand.

"I hate it when you hang out or see other guys." He started to blush and so did I.

"W-what do you m-mean?" I stammered.

"Damn. Why is it so hard to say it?" Laxus said looking away from me. "Lucy will you go out with me?"

At first I was surprised and then smiled at him sweetly. "Yes!"

End Of Flashback~

"Laxus you finally had the guts to ask her. It was about time." Gajeel said. Laxus just grunted and got his stuff.

"We should look for Mira and Levy-Chan now." Lucy said.

When we left the hotel we started to look for them.

* * *

After searching for 10 minutes I got bored. I saw Laxus and Lucy walking together and talking. Then I had a plan to make Laxus jealous just for fun.

"This is taking forever. We should split up." I said.

"Yeah I agree." Lucy said. I smiled at Lucy and grabbed her hand.

"Okay then let's go Lucy!" I exclaimed.

"W-Wait Gray!" Lucy said.

"We'll meet up later okay Laxus, Gajeel?" I yelled out running with Lucy.

Gajeel sighed and walked away. Laxus just got mad.

"GRAY GET OVER HERE!" Laxus yelled out. "IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

I kept on running with Lucy. Lucy was getting tired so I carried her. I knew Laxus would use his lightning transportation to find us but I didn't care. After 5 minutes or so I stopped and put Lucy down.

"Gray you idiot!" Lucy said yelling at me. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Just to get him jealous. It's funny when he is you know." Lucy just giggled and nodded.

"But you know he's going to beat you up."

"Yeah but it's worth it though." I said nodding. "So Lucy, how longed have you liked Laxus?"

Lucy just blushed. "That's none of your business."

"Please! Tell me!"

"Fine." Lucy sighed. "Since like 5th grade. Why'd you ask?"

"That's a long time. I was just asking you know...cause Laxus started liking you since 5th grade too."

"Really? Why!?"

"What do you mean why. That's a stupid question to ask. I mean why do _you _like Laxus?"

"Well cause..." Lucy stammered. "He's pretty cool, fun to be with, c-cute, and I known him for a while now."

"You know he kind of said that once to me and Mystogan...back in elementary school."

~Flashback~

Mirajane, Gajeel, Mystogan, Laxus, and I were all in the same class in 6th grade. Then one time Mystogan, Laxus, and I were sitting together in our group. Mirajane was talking to Levy and Gajeel was send to the principal's office for getting into another fight with Natsu.

So us 3 were sitting down bored out of our minds. Then Lucy came up to us. "Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Hi Lucy!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey" Laxus said.

"Hey Lucy!" Mystogan said. Lucy handed Mystogan a book.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this book. It was really interesting."

"Yeah your welcome." Mystogan said. Lucy just nodded and left.

When Lucy left I noticed Laxus was staring at her. I mean Lucy was the most beautiful girl I've seen! Every guy liked her.

"You like her?" I said teasing Laxus. Laxus just looked at me and blinked.

"It seems so." Mystogan said.

"Shut up!" Laxus said.

"You don't have a chance!" I said smiling.

"I think he does." Mystogan said. "I mean they know each other very well."

"Okay, so why do you like her?" I asked Laxus. "I know a lot of guys like her for her looks. I think she's cute and so does Mystogan right?"

"No comment." Mystogan said. "So Laxus answer his question. Why do you like her?"

Laxus sighed. "Cause she's smart, cute, I like her smile, and we have a lot in common. And I know I can protect her."

Mystogan and I just nodded at Laxus.

"Ask her out." Mystogan said.

"He won't do it." I said with a smirk.

"I will...but not not." Laxus said.

"Sure you will." I said in a sarcastic voice. Laxus just stood quiet.

~End Of Flashback~

Lucy smiled. "That's sweet." I nodded and we kept on walking. Soon Lucy saw a book store and wanted to go in. When we went inside we saw Levy and Mirajane.

"Hey guys!" I said. Levy and Mira waved at us and approached us.

"Where's Natsu and the rest?" Lucy asked.

"There at the gift shop across the street." Mirajane said.

"We'll we got to go now. Our train leaves in 10 minutes." I said. They nodded and went to go get Natsu.

"You guys let's go!" Lucy shouted. Natsu and the rest got out of the store.

"Where's Laxus and Gajeel?" Jellal asked. Levy and I shrugged.

While we were walking we spotted Laxus and Gajeel. Gajeel was eating some iron and Laxus still looked pretty mad while he was searching for us. Then when Laxus saw me he striked me with his lightning.

"What was that for?" I shouted at Laxus.

"What do you think?" Laxus said. He looked at Lucy and back of me. Then I just gave out a small chuckle.

* * *

~Time Skip~

We arrived at the train station waiting for the train. I was still sore when Laxus striked me with his lightning. Then the train came. Everyone got in and Gajeel, Natsu, and I were the last ones preparing ourselves for the motion sickness. As soon as the train moved, I blacked out immediately.


	37. Laxus Birthday!

I suddenly felt water in my face. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Gajeel with a bucket. He was laughing at me.

"Gajeel!" I shouted. I was now completely wet. Gajeel kept on laughing.

"Pay back." Gajeel said. I groaned and stood up.

"Where am I?" I asked. Then Gajeel just left the room. I looked around and noticed I was in m room. I got up and left my dorm. As I was walking through the campus I saw Lucy coming towards my way. But before she did I saw her ignore Laxus! At first I was confused. Maybe they got in a fight.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy shouted. She was running towards me with a smile.

"Hi Lucy." I said waving at her. "So why did you ignore Laxus right now?"

Lucy blushed a little. "Well tomorrow is his birthday and I'm making a party. I don't want him to know about it. Also I need your help on buying him a gift. Can you help me?"

"Yeah sure." I smiled at her. Then we both left the school campus to buy Laxus a gift.

~Laxus POV~

After we came back from the beach I took a quick shower and headed towards the cafeteria to get some lunch. As I started to walk I saw Lucy smiling. She looked really pretty today.

"Hey Blondie." I said. Lucy just past me and kept on walking. _What?! Why is she mad at me?_

Then I saw her running towards Gray smiling. A minute or so they left the campus by themselves. When she was out of my sight I was a bit jealous that she was with gray and not me.

~Normal POV~

Lucy and I were at the stores looking for a present for Laxus.

"I can't find anything!" Lucy said frustrated. Then we sat down on a bench for a small break."I need to get him something that he'll like. I want this year to be one of his best birthdays!"

I looked at Lucy and stood up."Don't give up Lucy! Your his girlfriend he'll like anything that you'll give him!"

"Your right! Okay then lets go to one more store." Lucy then smiled.

We found a small shop across the street we where in. It took us 10 minutes or so to buy Laxus something. Lucy bought him a lighting key chain and a coat. I just bought him a red shirt with a lightning bolt in the middle.

After we bought the gifts we headed towards our dorms. "Remember Gray, the party starts at 3:00!" Lucy yelled out while waving at me. I nodded and went towards my dorm.

~The Next Day~

Today was Laxus birthday and he was turning 17 years old. I put my present for Laxus in a bag and took it to Lucy's dorm. While I waited for the party to start I just read a book.

"Hey Lucy, who's coming to the party?" I asked.

"Umm...Levy, Mira, Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, and Master."

~Hour Later~

Everyone was at the party now. We were all playing games and having fun. Then we sang Happy Birthday to Laxus when the cake arrived.

"Okay you guys lets give Laxus his presents now!" Mirajane said.

The first one to give him his present was Gramps. He gave Laxus some new headphones. Jellal gave him a wallet. Natsu just bought him some food, and Gajeel and Levy bought him shoes. Then I gave Laxus my present.

"Sorry you guys but my present is the best one from all of yours." I said smiling. Then they laughed at me. Lucy was the last one to give him his present.

"I know it's not much...but here." Lucy then started to blush a lot. Laxus opened his present and smiled.

"Thanks Lucy." Laxus said. Then he kissed her on the lips. Levy and Mirajane smiled and squealed. Jellal, Natsu, and Makarov were surprised. Gajeel and I laughed. (Cause we knew they were going out.)

"Laxus..." Lucy murmured. She was blushing a lot and Laxus blushed a little and smiled.

"Lu-Chan are you going out with Laxus?" Levy asked smiling. Lucy nodded and Mirajane giggled.

"For how long?" Mirajane asked.

"About 3 days." Laxus said.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" Mirajane said.

"Why aren't you guys surprised?" Jellal asked me and Gajeel.

"Cause they told us." Gajeel said.

Natsu was still surprised about it. "Luce, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sorry Natsu but we were keeping it a secret." Lucy said.

"Okay now let's party more!" Makarov said dancing around.

The party was great! No one left. We all stayed at Lucy's dorm and kind of had our own sleepover.

XD


	38. Why Not Go To A Mission?

Yesterday was pretty fun. We all had a good time. We even forgot about all our worries for a while. When we were all waken up, we ate breakfast and left Lucy's place. Gajeel, Laxus, and I were walking to our dorms to rest some more.

"Hey Ice Freak." Laxus said.

I looked at him and yawned. "What?"

"Where did you and Lucy go yesterday?" Laxus asked.

"Oh Laxus are you jealous?" I smiled. Gajeel just laughed at him.

"Yeah right. Like I would be jealous of you..." Laxus smirked."So where did you guys go?"

"We went to buy you a present that's all. No need to be jealous or worried about her." I sighed. Then we arrived to our room and went in. When Gajeel and I entered our dorm, he went to the couch and ate some iron.

"I'm tired." I sighed. I laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes for a few seconds enjoying the silence in the room

"Haven't you noticed that Makarov hasn't send us on a mission lately." Gajeel said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him."He probably wants us to take a break or something."

"I doubt it." Gajeel grunted. "He probably doesn't trust us anymore."

"Trust us? What do you mean?"

"Tsk. What I mean is that he's afraid of us going to a job and one of us not coming back."

My mind then flashed to Mystogan and I stood up. "Yeah...right." I murmured. I was about to go to my room until I heard a knock on the door. Gajeel went and opened the door. When he opened the door it was Laxus and Jellal.

"WHAT?!" Gajeel said.

"That's not a nice way to treat your guests." Jellal said.

Gajeel ignored him. "What do you want?"

"Gramps told us to go to his office." Laxus said.

Then we all left my dorm to Makarov's office.

~Makarov's Office~

Mirajane, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, and I were at Makarov's office. We were waiting for him to say something, but he just stood quiet.

"Is there something you need us to do?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes..." Makarov started saying. "I want you guys...to go on a...mission."

We were all surprised to hear that. We haven't been on a job for months.

"Why'd you hesitate?" Laxus asked.

We looked at Laxus then Makarov. Makarov stood quiet not saying a word.

"He probably thinks we can't do the job." Gajeel said.

"Gajeel! You...know thats not true." Mirajane sighed.

"Anyways, what's the job?" Jellal asked.

"It's very simple. You guys need to stop a dark guild called Gilmore Heart."

"Okay." We all said and left his office. We all went to our dorms, got our stuff and left to find this guild.


	39. Laxus And Lucy!

~Lucy's POV~

I woke up early today,even though it was a Saturday. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. After my shower I changed into a green blouse and brown mini shorts,and did my hair in two pig tails.

"Lu-Chan!" My roommate Levy shouted. I left my room and went towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Lu-Chan good morning!"Levy said.

"Morning Levy-Chan." I yawned. I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal. Then I opened the fridge to grab some milk but we ran out. "There's no more milk." I sighed.

"I can go to the store and get some." Levy said.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine I'll go." Levy smiled at me and drank some orange juice. "I'll be going then!" I shouted. When I opened the door, Natsu rushed in and hugged me.

"Luce!" Natsu smiled still hugging me.

"H-Hey Natsu." I said blushing a little.

"Luce let's go on a job!" Natsu cheerfully said, and letting go of me.

"Fine" I said.

"Yeah! I'll tell Gramps to give us a job then." Natsu said and left to Makarov's office.

"You like him!" Levy squealed.

I blushed. "No I don't! You already know who I like..." I murmured. Levy just giggled at me. When I left my dorm I saw Laxus and Gray leaving their dorm too. I couldn't help but stare at Laxus a little while he was arguing with Gray.

~Flashback~

It was the 5th grade and Levy,Gajeel,Mirajane,Mystogan,Gray,Natsu,Laxus, and I were all in the same class. I sat next to Gray and Laxus. We had some free time in class while our teacher was grading papers.

"I'm so bored!" I pouted. I stared at Laxus for a while and then he noticed me.

"What do you want Blondie?" Laxus said.

"N-Nothing!" I blushed a little; Laxus just smirked.

"Lucy can you take these boxes to the storage room?" My teacher asked. I nodded and got the boxes. They were pretty heavy but I managed to carry it. When I left the classroom I couldn't see where I was going because if the boxes. I walked a bit more but then I tripped. I was about to fall but someone caught me.

"L-Laxus?" I said in shock. "What are you doing here!?"

Laxus was holding me but then he let go. "Nothing. I just wanted...to check if you needed some help." Laxus blushed a little and so did I.

"Y-Yeah...thanks f-for saving...me." I stuttered. I didn't know why I was stuttering so much around him. I never felt this way before. My heart would just start racing every time I was near Laxus.

"So where do you need these boxes to go?" Laxus asked me. He got two of the boxes and carried them. I just got a box and carried it, showing Laxus the storage room to put the boxes away. Then we both put the boxes away and walked to our classroom.

"Thanks for helping me, Laxus." I smiled and blushed.

"Eh? Blondie have you fallen for me?" Laxus smirked.

I blushed some more. "Y-You wish! And your blonde too!"

Laxus laughed a little and we both went inside our classroom.

~End Of Flashback~

I smiled remembering when Laxus and I were young and I had my first crush on him. While I was daydreaming I bumped into Laxus back.

"Oh, sorry Laxus!" I said. Laxus and Gray turned around and faced me.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray smiled.

"Hey Blondie!" Laxus casually said.

"Where are you heading Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I'm just going to the store to buy some milk." I said. "Are you guys going anywhere?"

"Not really." Laxus said.

I nodded and waved. "Well I got to go then!"

"I'll go with you Lucy!" Gray said. "Laxus you wanna come?"

Laxus grunted and sighed. "Fine."

~Laxus POV~

I went with Blondie and Ice Freak to the store. While Lucy was getting milk, Gray and I waited for her.

"Lucy can you buy me this?" Gray said holding a lollipop.

"Buy it yourself." I said hitting Gray in the back of his head.

"Don't be mean Laxus." Lucy said. "Sure I'll buy it for you Gray!"

Gray smiled and hugged Lucy. I got Gray from his shirt and pulled him away from Lucy.

"Don't get too close to her Ice Freak." I said. Gray smiled and Lucy blushed a little.

"Jealous Laxus?" Gray said.

Lucy blushed and giggled a little; which I thought it was cute.

After Lucy paid for her stuff at the store we left. We were walking back to the school. I made Gray carry Lucy's bag.

"Look an Ice-Cream Truck!" Gray yelled. "Let's go get some!"

Lucy nodded and I sighed. "I want...Vanilla. What about you Laxus?"

"I don't want any." I said.

"Okay I'll go get some ice cream then. You guys wait here. "Gray said leaving to get the ice cream. Then Lucy and I were going to sit down on a bench.

"Look its Laxus Dreyar!" A girl with long black hair said. She was wearing the uniform of our school and so did her two other friends.

"He's so HOT!" One girl with short hair said.

"And he's cool too!" Another girl said.

I smirked when I heard the conversation. Then one of the girls came up to me.

"Hi I'm Ruka! I go to the same school as you" She said. "I just wanted to say you were awesome when you battled Mystogan!"

I nodded and remembered Mystogan. She left with her friends. Then I noticed Lucy was frowning. At first I didn't know why then I thought she could be jealous.

"L-Laxus." Lucy blushed. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"W-What's the 1st think you notice when you look at a girl?" Lucy asked. She was blushing a lot and she stared at me.

"That she's not you." I smiled a little. Lucy blushed some more and looked away. I chuckled a little. "Hey Lucy I wanted to tell you that...-"

"I'm here!" Gray exclaimed. I sighed and glared and him. "Here Lucy!" Gray gave Lucy her ice cream and smiled.

"Thanks Gray." Lucy smiled and licked her ice cream.

Then I grabbed Gray's ice cream from his hands. I licked the ice cream and stood up. "Lets go already."

Lucy nodded and walked with Gray while he was complaining that I got his ice cream. "That was my ice cream!" Gray complained. Lucy smiled and giggled.

"It's ok you could have some of mine." Lucy smiled and gave Gray her ice cream.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah its fine." Lucy said. "I'll share with Laxus!"

"What?" I said. Lucy blushed and got my hand where I was holding my ice cream. Then she smiled and licked my ice cream. "H-Hey what are you doing?" I blushed a little and sighed.

"You should share Laxus." Lucy smiled. I turned my head and didn't say anything.

"You LLike her!" Gray laughed.

"Shut up Ice Freak!" I yelled. I saw Lucy blush ans chuckled a little. _She's so cute like that! _I thought.

"Were finally here!" Gray exclaimed. I looked up and noticed we were back at the school.

"Lu-Chan!" A girl with short blue hair shouted and was running towards Lucy.

"Hi Levy-Chan!" Lucy waved.

"Lu-Chan,Natsu is waiting for you in your room." Levy said.

Lucy nodded and sighed. "That Natsu couldn't he wait for me here in front of the school's entrance."

"Hey Blondie where are you and 'dumbass' going?" I asked. A little jealous inside.

"Were just going on a mission." Lucy said. "And don't call him a dumass, he's my best friend!"

I just folded my arms and TSK. Then Lucy got her bag from Gray and waved goodbye to us.

"Well I got to go you guys, I'll see you when I get back from my mission with Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"I'll carry that for you." I said getting Lucy's bag.

"You don't have to carry it for me. I'm just going to leave it in my dorm." Lucy said. I ignored what she said and kept walking. Lucy didn't argue she just pouted and followed me to her room.

When we arrived to her room I gave Lucy her shopping bag. She got her bag and took out her key from her dorm to open her room."Um...Laxus, can I ask you something?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." That's all I managed to say.

"What do you do when I'm gone?" Lucy blushed and looked away from me. I looked at Lucy and then smiled a little.

"Wait for you to come back..." I said.

"Thanks Laxus." Lucy blushed and smiled. Then she opened the door to go in but Natsu came out and hugged her.

"Luce!" Natsu kept on hugging her. "I got us a job now lets go!"

Lucy nodded and sighed. Then I got Natsu from his shirt and pulled him away from **my **Lucy.

"Get off her Pinky." I said.

Natsu looked at me dumbfound. "Laxus fight me!"

I sighed and punched him on the head. Then he was on the floor in an instant. Lucy came back from her room and picked up Natsu from the floor.

"Natsu lets go now." Lucy said. Natsu blinked and stood up.

"Alright Luce! Lets go!" Natsu yelled. Lucy followed him out and waved goodbye to me.

"Bye Laxus." Lucy smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and was about to say something but she was out of my sight already.

When I got out of the building Gray and Gajeel came up to me. "Were going on a quick job that the old man gave us. Were leaving in 10 minutes." Gray said.

I sighed and went to my room to get my stuff to go on my mission.

* * *

**I would like to give a Special Thanks to iRAWRIchigo! Please check out her story of Laxus and Lucy! Its called : ****Fairy Tail High FriendsJealousy**


	40. Worried

We all arrived at this town called Shin and explored the town a bit. The town was big and crowded. It was difficult for us to stay together with all these people.

"There's too many people." Gajeel complained.

"Yeah I know." Jellal said. He was eating some candy while he worked.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, I got some from this small store in the corner. While you guys left me behind." Jellal smiled a little. "Do you want some?" Jellal handed me a piece of candy. I nodded and accepted it.

It took us a while for us to find a quiet place. But after 20 minutes of walking we found a quiet place, where there weren't a lot of people.

"Okay, lets get started!" Mirajane cheerfully said. "We need to find a dark guild called Glimore Heart. After we find them we turn them in."

"Sounds easy." I said.

"How do we find this guild?" Jellal asked.

"I have a bad feeling about his..." Gajeel mumbled. I heard what Gajeel said and stood quiet. I noticed that no one else heard him and I was the only one.

"Hey Ice Freak let's go." Laxus said. I looked at him and followed them.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The guild is 3 miles away from here." Mirajane said.

While we walked along a path to find Gilmore Heart there was complete silence. I looked around and saw Gajeel looking very serious. He never had that look before. _Something must be bothering him._ I thought

"Hey Gajeel what's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh? Um...It's nothing."

"Come on, I know something's bothering you. I can see it by the look on your face."

"Its nothing.I just have a bad feeling about this mission..."

"A bad feeling?" Laxus asked.

"Like what?" Mirajane said.

"Do you think something will happen during the mission?" Jellal asked. His tone of voice was worried.

"...Who's next?" Gajeel quietly said.

"Next?" Mirajane asked.

_What is he trying to say? _I thought.

"Yeah...Who's going to **die** next? Gajeel said. His eyes were mixed with anger and a lot of sadness. "In our last job...Mystogan died! We couldn't do anything...were going to attack a dark guild like we did last time. What if were not strong enough? What if one of us dies next!?"

There was complete silence after that. I didnt know what to say. I didn't expect Gajeel to say that. Was he scared? I questioned myself.

"What?!" Laxus said. "Your just experiencing fear. We all experienced it before...That's what made us stronger. You don't think we'll survive? Well then let me tell you this, were all going to survive this mission! And were all going home together."

"You always know what to say, Laxus." I smiled.

Laxus folded his arms ans smiled a little.

_He's right. _I thought. _Were all going home together!_

* * *

How was it? Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I promise to continue this story and I WILL UPDATE


	41. Guild Found!

**-Normal POV-**

We walked for hours looking for the dark guild called Glimore Heart. It was really hot and no one was talking.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked.

Mirajane looked at the map. "Hmm. We should be there in 5 minutes or so." She replied. I just sighed.

"Don't be impatient, ice freak." Gajeel said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"You shut up." Gajeel said. Then we both ended up fighting. We started punching and kicking each other.

"If you guys don't stop fighting right now, then I'll beat the hell out of you guys." Laxus said looking at us. Gajeel and I just flinched.

"Y-Yes Sir." We both said.

"I think where here." Jellal said. We all looked at were we where. It was a small town.

"Uh..I thought this guild was the only thing out here and nothing else." Gajeel said.

"We should look around." I suggested. Everyone agreed. There was lots of people around but the weird thing was that it was really quiet.

"Something's wrong here." Mirajane said.

"I agree." Jellal said while putting two of his fingers on his chin.

"Tsk." Gajeel said. He walked up to a random person."Hey you!" Gajeel said shouting at the random person. The person just kept on walking and ignored Gajeel. "Hey I'm talking to you." Gajeel then tried to grab the person but his hand went right through the body.

"What the-" I shouted.

Laxus then put his hand through a person. "There illusions." He said.

"Illusions?" Jellal questioned.

"They look so cool! It looks like you killed the guy." I said looking around.

"No time for games." Gajeel said acting all mature. Then I saw him put his hand through a person. "I have the power!" Gajeel said laughing.

I went over to him and hit him behind the head. "No time for games." I said getting back at him.

"This means the whole towns an illusion!" Mirajane said.

"Yeah...but who's doing this?" I asked.

"It's me of course." Someone said. We all searched around us. The town then disappeared. We where now inside a big place.

_Is this a guild? _I thought.

"Well, well..." Another voice said. Then we heard a few steps. "The fairies are here."

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"Show yourself you bastard!" Gajeel yelled out.

Then a man with gray hair and some dark sunglasses came out of the shadows.

"Welcome fairies." He said. "I wonder why you guys are here today."

"You know why." I said. "You guys are the dark guild who destroy villages for no reason and are trying to unlock Zeref's seal...where here to stop you."

"Ha! You think you can stop us?" He said laughing. "I'd like to see you try." Then in a flash he punched me in the stomach. He used so much strength that I ended up crashing into a wall."

"Damn." I said struggling to get up but managed to get through.

"All right...I'll take this guy on!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Okay...but we can't just be here and wait for you to beat him." Mirajane said. "We have to look for Master Hades."

"Fine. Tsk. Leave. I'll catch up to you guys later." Gajeel said.

"Where do we find Hades?" Laxus asked.

"There's a hallway over there we can go to." Jellal said.

"Alright lets go." I said.

"You better not loose, Gajeel." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Gajeel said smiling.

Then Laxus, Mirajane, Jellal, and me ran to the hallway to look for Hades.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't written a chapter for so long. I had writers block. =_=. Don't worry I will update quickly for my absence. And a hint: Someone's coming back. But who? :)  
**


End file.
